Vanellope's Transformed Life: Dark of the Moon
by fanfic trap
Summary: A couple of years that Kyle and Vanellope had been with the Autobots and NEST. But they're going to a new alien adventure with new people and people from the past, when an Autobot from the past returns and starts a situation, which becomes a war and all answers will be . . . revealed.
1. Prologue

**Alright, here it is, people. Dark of the Moon. I'll give you the Movies and TV shows that will be parodied. Starting with the main ones:**

_**Transformers: Dark of the Moon**_

_**Gravity**_

_**Carrie (2013 remake)**_

_**Monsters University**_

_**Aliens in the Attic**_

_**Home Alone**_

_**Saw**_

**Now, to the minor ones:**

_**RV**_

_**The Last Mimzy**_

_**Despicable Me 2 **_

_**American Horror Story: Murder House**_

_**South Park**_

_**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**_

_**Drake & Josh**_

_**CSI: Miami**_

_**The Andy **__**Milonakis Show**_

**I think that's about it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

_**(Optimus Prime's POV)**_

We were once a peaceful race of intelligent, mechanical beings. But then... came the war, between the Autobots who fought for freedom and the Decepticons who dreamt of tyranny. Overmatched and outnumbered, our defeat was all but certain.

_**(POV Off)**_

The Autobots and Decepticons were fighting in the war and ships were flying by.

_**(Optimus Prime's POV)**_

But in the war's final days, one Autobot ship escaped the battle. It was carrying a secret cargo, which would have changed our planet's fate. A desperate mission. Our final hope.

A hope . . . that vanished.

_**(POV Off)**_

In 1961, NASA had found out that a UFO has crashed on the dark side of the Moon. The NASA director told someone who called SecDef.

In the White House, The President of the USA was told about the UFO in the Moon. Kennedy said that it's gonna take a couple of years to see what's on the Moon.

* * *

In 1969, Astronauts Ryan Stone, Matt Kowalski, and a few others were in the spacecraft and they were ready for liftoff.

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. All engines running. Liftoff. We have a liftoff"_

The spacecraft was lifted up to space for a couple of minutes. They were all in space and was next to the U.S Satellite so they can fix it, due to a Russian missile that caused it.

They started to fix it but a bunch of objects came by and hit on the satellite. Ryan and Matt flew off from the satellite, due to another object. As they were floating off, they landed on the dark side of the Moon. They both got up and they see a giant ship that crashed.

They bounced to the crashed ship and they went inside. They looked around the ship and Ryan wipes off thw dust off something.

"My God" said Ryan

"What is it?" said Matt

"It's some sort of giant metal face" Ryan said

Matt starts talking through his radio.

"Control, we are in a ship. Extensive damage. Way too big to check the entire ship. Everything's dead in here, Houston. No signs of life anywhere. These things are massive"

_"We copy. You've got seven minutes on your oxygen. We are not alone after all, are we?"_

"No, sir" Matt answered. "We're not alone"

* * *

On Earth, the President of the USA was talking to the two astronauts.

"Hello, Ryan and Matt. I'm talking to you by telephone from the Oval Room at the White House. And this certainly has to be the most historic telephone call ever made. I just can't tell you how proud we all are of you. For every American, this has to be the proudest day of our lives. Because of what you have done, the heavens have become a part of man 's world. For one priceless moment in the whole history of man, all the people on this Earth are truly one. One in their pride in what you have done. It inspires us to redouble our efforts to bring peace, and tranquillity, to Earth"


	2. Miami and Jobs

Chapter 2: Miami and Jobs

Vanellope and Carrie were going upstairs to Kyle and Sulley's room. They went to the room.

"My hero... needs to wake up" said Vanellope and Carrie

Kyle and Sulley woke up from the girl's voices and they got up.

Carrie was holding the stuffed rabbit named Mimzy.

"What is that?" said Sulley

"This is your new lucky bunny" Carrie answered before she threw Mimzy at Sulley.

"Ah, it's a beautiful thought, Carrie, but I don't think it's the whole bunny that's lucky" said Sulley. "You see, it's just this section here, you see, it's just the rabbit foot that's lucky"

"Well, we got for the both of you" said Vanellope. "It's just a good luck charm. To help you think positive. Today is important"

"Yeah, we'll remember that" said Kyle

"Come on, get up, boys" said Vanellope

"Hey, wear that nice tie" said Carrie. "Does anyone need any money for lunch?"

"No" Kyle answered. "We don't need any money for lunch. We have money from yesterday's lunch. You both love it, don't you? Me and Sulley, just your American boy toys"

"Lover boy toys" said Vanellope before she and Carrie did a knuckle touch.

"You know how demoralizing it is to have saved the world twice and still be grovelling for a job?" said Kyle

"People don't know you saved the world, Kyle" said Vanellope

"The government knows. I mean they could hook me up with a job right here in Miami" said Kyle. "I mean, I should be working with the Autobots, otherwise it's not fair"

"Well, I remember The President giving us hero medals" said Vanellope

_**(Flashback)**_

"Thank you, kids. Great job" said The President

"That's the coolest thing that's ever happened to us" said Vanellope

Kyle and Vanellope walks towards Kyle's parents, Carrie, and Sulley, showing them the medals.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Babe, it's hard for everybody to get a job" said Vanellope

"Me and Sulley don't have time" said Kyle. "You see, my parents are gonna be here in a week on their road trip Party-bus World Tour. If my dad gets here and I don't have a job, he's gonna spank me. You know, it's go time"

"All right, tonight, I'll give you a job" said Vanellope. "Romance me with a nice dinner and, uh, maybe you can get that bonus"

Kyle and Vanellope started to make out, until they heard a sound on the floor.

"Whooaah"

"Whoa, what the-" said Vanellope, looking down and so did Kyle.

Looking down was a small Autobot named Brains.

"Ah-ha. You're up all night to get lucky" said Brains

"Get him out of here" said Vanellope

"Wait. No no no no no no no" Brains pleaded as Kyle kicked him to the living room.

"Oh, he's gross!" said Vanellope

"She's good" said Brains

"I'm sorry. But they're stranded here. Somebody's got to watch out for them" said Kyle

"Yesterday, that one was in my underwear drawer" said Vanellope

"Did research" said Brains. "Looking real good, too. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"You are so not a normal boyfriend" said Vanellope

"That's what you love about me, yeah?" said Vanellope

"We're not at the love word yet" said Vanellope. "Maybe a little bit closer when you're covering your half of the rent"

Just then, Vanellope and Carrie left the apartment to go to work.

Kyle heard a knock on the balcony window and it was Wheelie.

"Frickin' shorting my circuits out here!" Wheelie exclaimed. "It's inhumane, what it is! Make us live in a box on a balcony, right next to a beast! Like a common animal!"

"Stop, okay?" Kyle said. "You and your creepy sidekick you can't be in here without permission"

"Oh, according to who? Your sister, Miss Blondy-Blond?" said Wheelie as he got on a cat. "Giddyup, little kitty! Hyah! Wh-ptch. Yo Brains, what's up?"

"Doing good" Brains answered as he was watching Star Trek

"Ah shit, I've seen this one. It's the one where Spock goes nuts" said Wheelie. "You know, Kyle. I feel like this place could collapse any second. But forget about that. Us guys got to stick together"

Brains starts to sing. "W-w-w-we are family"

"No, we're not family" said Kyle. "You're a political refugee, and I still have someone who appreciates me for me"

"Well, you tell her that we're not your pets, and we're not your sex toys all right?" said Brains. "We're an advanced, genius alien race just looking for a home"

Sulley went downstairs and Wheelie and Brains were hiding from them.

"Okay, look at this" said Sulley as he threw mail at Kyle.

"What is this? Fan mails?" said Kyle as he looked through the mail.

He sees two postcards of their friends. Tate, Margo, Edith, and Craig. Kyle sees that each of them has a USB Flash Drive. Kyle goes to his Samsung 46" 6300 Series Full HD Smart LED TV and plugs in the first USB drive and it shows a video file. Kyle and Sulley watch the video and Kyle plays it and the video shows Tate and Margo kissing as they were having sexual intercourse on the bed. Tate was kissing down to Margo's neck and Margo was moaning by the hard fucking.

Kyle quickly unplugged the USB out and plugged in the other one in. The another one shows another video file and Kyle plays the video. The video shows Craig and Edith having sexual intercourse. Craig was fucking Edith so hard that it felt good.

Kyle unplugs the USB drive.

"That was shocking" said Sulley

* * *

Outside, an RV was parked in an alleyway. The owners of the RV were Jody and Rob Witwicky and their friend, Mike Wazowski.

Kyle and Sulley walk out of the building. Sulley was wearing a business suit and Kyle was about to put on his, until he and Sulley sees Kyle's parents and Mike.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea" said Mike

"Didn't have to stop" said Rob

"Come on, boys. What're they going to do, tow it?" said Jody. "Where are they?"

Just then, Rob, Jody, and Mike spotted Kyle and Sulley.

"Sulley!" said Mike

"Kyle!" said Rob and Jody

Kyle and Sulley went to hide slowly.

"Oh, come on, that's funny. Ha-ha" said Mike

"I missed you guys so much" said Kyle as he and Sulley got out of hiding.

"Nice to see you, Mike" said Sulley

"What do you think?" said Mike

'Look at that. Wow" Sulley replied

"Cute" said Jody

"You look old" said Kyle. "Feel like I can see the end"

"I love your little tie" said Jody. "Hey, where's my daughter? Where's Vanellope and Carrie?

"They are at work, Ma" said Kyle. "They both got the same job. You guys said you were gonna be here in a week. The twenty first, not the eleventh, Dad, remember?"

"We just hauled ass in this thing. We stopped for gas" Rob answered

"This thing. The love tub, it flies" said Mike

"Oh, are we keeping you both from something? Like, say, your jobs?" said Jody

"Well, it's about time" said Rob. "You had us worried"

"Me and Sulley, we have- uh- job interviews" said Kyle

"Oh. That's good" said Jody

"That sucks" said Rob

"You don't have to be so negative, Dad" said Kyle. "You know, you're in Miami You're here with your son and your family. I mean, it's a good time"

"It sucks that you both don't have jobs" said Rob

"Yeah, but there's good things to do here, too, right?" said Kyle

"Yeah" Jody answered

"Right?" said Kyle. "Museums and monuments, okay?"

"Nothing to worry about" said Jody

"We'll see you tonight" said Kyle

Kyle and Sulley walks to a garage and so did Jody, Rob, and Mike.

"Boys, I think for an interview you should wear real pants" said Jody

'I think for life you should wear real pants" said Kyle

Inside the garage, there was a light blue Ford Anglia 105e.

"Oh, what- what happened to Bumblebee?" Jody said

"He's off on his missions. I had to get this for backup" said Kyle

"Oh, your car has a job, huh?" said Rob

"Stop" said Jody. "What does it change into?"

"It doesn't change into anything. It's a collector's item, Ma. I got it for a steal. It just needs some work. Trust me"

"Oh. No, I think it's darling" said Jody. "It reminds me a lot of Bumblebee, if Bumblebee were- a sad piece of shit"

Kyle and Sulley got in the car and Kyle tries to start the car but it didn't.

"Come on, boys. We'll give you a ride!" said Jody

Rob, Jody, Mike, Kyle, and Sulley got in an SUV and drove off.


	3. Chernobyl

Chapter 3: Chernobyl

_**(Optimus Prime's POV)**_

In the years since our arrival, our new home, Earth, has seen much change. Energon detectors guard its cities now. Long-range defense system watch the skies.

So now we assist our allies, n solving human conflicts, to prevent mankind from bringing harm to itself.

**_(POV Off)_**

Four Autobots, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Dino, and Que, were driving in Chernobyl. The people who are there opens the gates for the Autobots. As the Autobots drove pass them, Dino transformed right in front of them.

"Yah. Ha-ha! On the ground, per favore! And stay there!" Dino said

Bumblebee took out a missile and fired a few of them.

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet arrived at an abandoned area in Chernobyl. And so did Lennox and the other NEST team members.

_**(Optimus Prime's POV)**_

We work in secret teams on various missions around the globe. And all the while, we search for signs... of our true enemies' return.

_**(POV Off)**_

"I am Voshkod, General Counsel with Ukrainian Department of Energy. My government will officially deny that we're having this conversation. At one of our decommissioned facilities, a, uh, discovery was made, which I fear may be... alien in nature. The facility's name is... Chernobyl"

"Mr Voshkod. So, uninhabited since '86. I hear it won't be livable again for another twenty thousand years?" said Lennox

"At least. Ukraine was the most fertile land. It's a tragedy. This way" Voshkod said

"Gear up! We have sixty minutes on the ground. Watch your radiation levels" Lennox announced. "Mr Voshkod, where's your protective gear?"

"It would not matter. For me, it's only a matter of time. Through the school" Voshkod said. "Yuri will take you below And one other thing, Colonel. In private... there were some energy experiments-"

Voshkod sees and hears a soft growling noise that came from a bird-like Decepticon named Laserbeak.

"It can wait" said Voshkod before he left

Lennox and the soldiers went moving on the Energon source in a abandoned warehouse. When they reached to the basement of the warehouse, they all found something.

"Optimus, we got a visual" said Lennox. "Looks like the object's clamped in some kind of a metal harness"

"What's this?" said a NEST Soldier. "Guys! Why does this thing have Soviet space program markings on it?"

"Sputnik?" Lennox said

"Energon readings, sir. It's strong... below us. It's coming fast"

The soldiers heard noises coming from the ground and coming out of the ground was worm-like Decepticon named Driller.

The soldiers began shooting at Driller and as they were shooting, Driller stole an object and left with it. The soldiers ran outside to find Driller.

* * *

Outside, Optimus Prime was driving next to the warehouse and Driller was crashing through the roof of the warehouse, over and over again. Then, Driller landed in front of Optimus and Optimus transformed into robot mode and so did his trailer. The soldiers ran outside, where Optimus is.

"Stay behind me!" said Optimus as he grabbed his weapons

The soldiers began shooting at Driller and Optimus was cutting Driller's parts. Optimus cut one of Driller's parts, which had the object that Driller was holding.

Coming out of Driller was a one-eyed Decepticon named Shockwave. Optimus sees them but Shockwave and Driller left.

"What the hell was that thing?" said Lennox

"That . . . is Shockwave" said Optimus

"Why was he after this?" said Lennox, looking at the object

"It's impossible" said Optimus as he looked at the object. "This is an engine part . . . from a long lost Autobot ship"

* * *

Voshkod was running to his car and Laserbeak was watching him run. Voshkod gets in his car and tries to start it. Laserbeak crashes through a window and began shooting at the windshield of Voshkod's car and Voshkod is dead.

"Pleasure working with you" said Laserbeak


	4. Picking a Job

Chapter 4: Picking a Job

A man named David was in his office, calling people in.

"James P. Sullivan, Kyle Witwicky" David called out

Kyle and Sulley enters the office and took a seat.

"What do you want?" said David

"We like a job" said Kyle

"So?" said David

"So, we like one" said Sulley

"Yeah" said David. "And I like to meet a woman who doesn't change her phone number after the first date"

"Yeah, well, good luck with that" said Kyle

"Okay, what are your skiils" said David

"I roar like a monster and play video games" said Sulley

"For me, I'm an honor student and I can dance" said Kyle. "Also, I can do this trick with my pen-"

"Naaaaaaaay!" David exclaimed through his teeth. "That's enough!"

Kyle and Sulley were confused about David.

"Let's see" said David. "I got Men's Room Attendances, Ditch Digger, and, oh, you both can clean up after elephants at the zoo"

"Wow, they all sound so wonderful" said Kyle

"Well, do you have one that's not all . . . not repulsive" said Sulley

"Yeah, and we want one that pays a lot" said Kyle

"Sure" said David. "And I want to meet a woman who doesn't change her phone number after the first date"

"You already said that" said Sulley

"Well, it happens every time!" David exclaimed through his teeth again. "I mean, what is wrong with me?!".

Kyle and Sulley think that David might be crazy.

"Okay" said David. "I got two jobs wanted at a company. Is that glamorous enough for ya?"

"Well, what do we do?" said Kyle

"You'll both be messengers their" David said. "Pays eighteen bucks a hour, each"

"We'll take it" said Sulley

"Good. Happy, happy" said David. "Be there in the morning, eight o'clock"

"We'll be there" said Kyle

"Yeah, yeah" said David

Kyle and Sulley left the office. David took out a piece of paper with a girl's phone number on it. He begins dialing it and waited.

"_The number you have reached has been disconnect" _

David bangs on the desk really loud. "Every time!". He looks at a bottle of lotion. "Stupid lotion" he said as he knocked it off.

* * *

Kyle and Sulley walked out the front door and Rob, Jody, and Mike were outside. Rob was sitting on the stairs, eating a hamburger.

"I'm not feeling too good" said Rob

"Why don't you get a little dipping tray and dip the dog in Pepto? That's a solution" said Kyle. "Let's go"

"Really?" said Jody to Rob


	5. An Autobot Meeting

Chapter 5: An Autobot Meeting

In Miami, The Autobots were driving inside NEST Headquarters. NEST was disguised as Health and Human Services.

The Autobots were inside of NEST.

"_All arriving Autobots, in par, training and debriefing in fifteen minutes. Dino, report to bay twenty-three. Sideswipe, bay thirty-seven for weapons assessment"_

Director Charlotte Mearing was entered in the NEST Headquarters with a few people. Mearing was talking on the phone with a Senator.

"Senator, I suggest you remember that when the NSA wants funding they call me. When the CIA is gonna take out a target, they ask first for my permission. And when the President wants to know which members of Congress are politically vulnerable in terms of, let's say, undiscovered criminal conduct, I'm the number he dials". Mearing hangs up the phone and walks over to Lennox and talks to him."CIA is up my ass about this mystery raid in the Middle East. So, it's time to come clean. Was your unit involved?"

"Ah . . . I'm not sure, ma'am" said Lennox

"As Director of National Intelligence, I'm a really big fan of intelligent answers" said Mearing

"I can't really tell you definitively. These Autobots are like teenage kids. They like to sneak out of the house every once in a while' said Lennox

"Colonel , are you in command or are you not?" said Mearing

"Yes, ma'am, I am. I-"

"Stop with the ma'am. Enough with the ma'am. Do I look like a ma'am?"

"No, ma'am. Ye- Yes, ma'am. Yes" Lennox answered

* * *

"This gun is my perfect invention, Ironhide" said Que before he sees Mearing and other people. "Oh, good! You're here! Me name's Que. I do hope you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset"

"Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing?" said Lennox. "Our Director of National Intelligence?"

"He's in a bad mood" Dino answered. "He's-a not talking to anybody today"

"What is this, the silent treatment?" said Mearing

"We've seen that and this is not that" said Ironhide. "This is worse. Prime! Make something of yourself!"

Ironhide banged on the hood of the Peterbilt truck and the truck transforms into robot mode.

"You lied to us" said Optimus to Mearing. "Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared. So why was this found in human possession?"

"We were in the dark on this also" Mearing answered. "It was Director Only clearance at Sector Seven until now. The bag"

Mearing's Aide was looking through a few bags she was holding. "Which bag?" she said

"Hermès. Birkin. Green ostrich!" said Mearing. "My God". Mearing gets the bag and takes something out. "This is a secret few men knew, and fewer still remain alive Allow me to please introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut, Dr. Ryan Stone and Lieutenant Matt Kowalski'

Ryan and Matt walked towards Mearing.

"Doctor, Lieutenant. Optimus Prime" said Mearing as Ryanand Matt looked up at Optimus.

"From a fellow space traveler, it's a true honor" said Ryan

'The honor is mine" said Optimus

"Our entire space race of the 1960s, it appears, was in response to an event" Mearing said

"We investigated a crashed alien ship" said Matt. "No survivors onboard"

"We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief" said Ryan

"A total of thirty five people knew the real plan at NASA" said Matt. "Soviets managed to land unmanned probes. Somehow they must have... picked up that fuel rod"

Mearing continued to explain.

"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly, believed they had it mastered and tried to harness it at Chernobyl"

"We landed six missions in all" said Matt. "We took hundreds of photos and samples. We locked them away forever when the moon program was shut down"

"Well, did you search the crash vault?" said Ironhide

Optimus started to explain.

"The ship's name was the Ark. I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war. And . . . its captain"

"Who was its captain?" Mearing asked

"The great Sentinel Prime" Optimus answered. "The technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it, before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there. And . . . you must pray it's in time"


	6. Vanellope and Carrie's Job

Chapter 6: Vanellope and Carrie's Job

Kyle and Sulley were at a vehicle shop, where Vanellope and Carrie worked. They enter in the place and found Vanellope and Carrie.

"Girls" Kyle answered

Vanellope and Carrie sees Kyle and Sulley and walks towards them.

"Sorry, just gotta- You got the?" said Vanellope

"You both really got it?" said Carrie

"Yes" Sulley answered

"See, what did we tell you? It's the bunny" said Carrie. "You are so welcome"

Kyle and Sulley hugged their girlfriends.

"You both said you were his assistant curator, you didn't say the guy owns Space Mountains"

"I know. Isn't it beautiful in here? And, he's the coolest guy. Ever" said Vanellope

The four walked over to Vanellope and Carrie's boss, Lawrence Gordon. Lawrence sees the four walking towards them.

"Ah, Kyle and Sulley, right?" said Lawrence

"Yep" Kyle and Sulley answered

"A pleasure to meet you both" Lawrence replied

"Pleasure meeting you" said Kyle

"Vanellope and Carrie have told me a lot about you" said Lawrence

"Well, vice versa. It's a- it's a beautiful building you got" said Kyle. "It's like the Starship Enterprise in here"

"Thank you very much. It leaks" said Lawrence. "Now, before Vanellope and Carrie came to help run the collection, it was just a... complete mess. But now, the restorations are back on track, we're going to Pebble Beach this year and we're gonna get a trophy for that stand right there. You know why? Because these two girls right here are my secret weapon"

"Okay" said Kyle

"Mr. Gordon, please, you exaggerate. All we've done is get you organized" said Vanellope

"Oh, you both have done much more than that, my Duchess" said Lawrence

"Oh. Nicknames, that's fun" said Sulley

"Yeah. The Duchess" Lawrence answered. "You know, I said: It's easy to manage a country. Try managing a priceless collection of art. Take a look at this 1939 Delahaye 165 Cabriolet. Designed by a Frenchman. Look at the curves. Elegant, isn't it? Beautiful... Sensual...Built to evoke the body of the ideal woman. Come on. My dad had a ten dollar desk and a dream, and he built it into an empire"

* * *

Kyle, Sulley, Carrie, Vanellope, and Lawrence walked into a room, filled with cars.

"Whoa-ha-ha! Wow" said Kyle

"We're the largest accounting firm in the U.S" said Lawrence. "I started up the venture side after he, ah, passed. Invest in the future. Try and on the winners. See, collecting cars helps me keep my sanity"

Kyle and Sulley looks at a bunch of photos of Vanellope, Carrie, and Lawrence.

"You guys look great" said Kyle

"That was a great day, Mr. Gordon" said Carrie

"I haven't seen that one" said Lawrence

"No. Me neither" said Vanellope

"Jeans are tight" said Lawrence

* * *

Kyle, Sulley, Carrie, and Vanellope were outside, going to the Ford Anglia 105e. Kyle looks back and sees Lawrence and a few other people.

"Oh. Here we go. Here we go" said Kyle. "You see that? Judgment. Judging a man by his car? And you're gonna wave at him while he's judging me?"

"What's with you?" said Vanellope. "He's my and Carrie's boss. This job pays for our food, our rent"

"Exactly" said Carrie

"No, we totally understand" said Kyle. "We're totally fine. We get it. We're well fed. And guess what? We're not your boy toys anymore. We got our big boy pants on. You see them? In the car. Thank you, Duchess"

"Oh-Oh ho ho, my God" said Vanellope. "Are you both threatened by him?"

Kyle and Sulley did a fake laugh.

"Threatened?" said Kyle. "What are we threatened by? His money? His power? His good looks? None of the above. Check! Now, get in the car, please"

"Guys, he's hardly the first man to ever smile at us" said Vanellope. "We think we can handle it"

"Yeah" said Carrie

"Hold on, hold on" said Kyle. "It's the smiling back part that gets us. Right, Sull?"

"Right" Sulley answered

"No more smiles" said Vanellope. "Never again. We promise"

"See, that works for us" said Kyle as he tries to starts the car. But he couldn't

Kyle gets out of the car, opens her hood, and kicks the inside multiple of times. Lawrence comes by and sees Kyle.

"Easy! Easy!" said Lawrence. "You're not gonna get it started that way"

"Well, I was just getting it ready" Kyle replied. "I'm about thirty-two percent done with my restoration. Some chrome work, put a spoiler on the back. Done deal"

"You know, Vanellope and Carrie's been telling me you've been struggling job-wise" said Lawrence. "Just so you know, I'm on the board for Accuretta Systems, and I, I put in a call for you. Let's keep it between us, okay? They're so proud of you. You're a lucky kid"


	7. The Ark and Decepticon Meeting

Chapter 7: The Ark and Decepticon Meeting

Optimus and Ratchet were flying in space in a spacecraft. They were flying to the dark side of the moon to find the Ark.

"Xantium approaching Tranquility Base" said Optimus

"You're a go for landing"

The spacecraft landed on the moon and the two Autobots got out.

"Ratchet, let's roll" Optimus replied

Optimus and Ratchet run towards the Ark and they open it by using their lasers.

"We're entering the Ark" Optimus replied

Optimus presses a button on a control, which opens a huge pod. Coming out of the pod was the body od Sentinel Prime and five pillars.

"His levels are faint" Ratchet answered. "He locked himself away to guard the pillars"

Optimus picked up Sentinel's body and said. "Sentinel. You're coming home, old friend"

* * *

In Africa, animals were roaming around as a Mack 10-wheeler tanker truck came by. As the truck stopped, it transformed into robot mode, which was Megatron.

"All . . . hail . . . Megatron" he said

Megatron was walking towards a bunch of little Decepticons.

"My master!" said Igor. "Yes, my master! Yes!"

The hatchlings were squealing in front of Megatron

"Ah, don't be greedy, my fragile ones" said Megatron before Starscream came by

"Oh, my poor master" said Starscream. "How it pains me to see you so wounded, so weak"

"Spare me, you gaseous sycophant!" said Megatron as he knocked off a Decepticon doctor off him. "You know what you are told, which is nothing"

Laserbeak came by as he shot a bird and so did Soundwave.

"Soundwave reporting, Lord Megatron" said Soundwave

"And what news from your little assassin?" Megatron asked

"Autobots have taken the bait!" said Laserbeak. "They've discovered the Ark and returned with its cargo"

"You did me great honor tracking that ship to the moon" said Megatron. "Your human collaborators have served their purpose, Soundwave. "It's time to eliminate loose ends"

* * *

"Laserbeak. Kill them all"

"With pleasure"

* * *

Laserbeak landed on a lawn and transformed into a pink version of Bumblebee. As he transformed, he sees a little girl named Emma Wilder

"Are your parents home?" said Laserbeak

* * *

Noah Wilder rushed downstairs to his parents, Jo and David Wilder.

"Mom!" Noah cried out. "Mom, Dad, it's Em'"

Noah, Jo, and David rushed upstairs to Emma's room, along with Noah's science teacher, Larry White and Larry's fiancée, Naomi Schwartz.

They all went into Emma's room and they all see Emma, levitating in mid-air by Laserbeak.

"Hello, humans!" said Laserbeak as he dropped Emma and transformed into his original form.

"Get out of the house!" Jo cried out

David grabs a broom and tries to get rid of Laserbeak.

"What are you doing in my house" said David

"Just visiting" said Laserbeak


	8. On The Job

Chapter 8: On the Job

Kyle and Sulley were at Accuretta, where they work as Messengers.

* * *

"What is this hoochie-mama outfit?" said Kenny to a woman that speaks Spanish.

The woman started arguing with Kenny.

"No, this is the aerospace division! We do not allow that here!" said Kenny before the woman left and Kenny looks back at Kyle and Sulley. "New guys! You see that? That's a Latin meltdown, okay? You both ever show up in my office with a hoochie-mama outfit, you're fired. You got that? Okay, you're both gonna be on those carts for two and a half years, okay? I want you to live it, love it and name it. Also, There's no ladder climbing in my office. I run a tight ship. Move"

**_(1 hour later)_**

Kyle and Sulley have been doing well at their job.

* * *

Outside, a Mercedes SLS AM pulled over and was parked in front of the Accuretta building. Getting out of the car was Vanellope and Carrie, wearing the same white clothes.

* * *

As Kyle and Sulley were working, a guy named Eric Cartman was watching them as Stan Harsh walked towards Eric.

"I found that paper I was telling you about" said Stan. "What are we looking at?"

"Shut up!" said Cartman as he knocked off Stan's stuff and before he walked away.

"You do that to me again and I'll kick your ass!" said Stan

* * *

Vanellope and Carrie sees Kyle and Sulley and they walked towards them. Vanellope gives Kyle a little kiss and Carrie puts her arms around Sulley.

"What brings you girls here?" Kyle asked

"We had a meeting downtown. Was it okay for us to stop by?" said Vanellope

"I don't know" said Kyle. "Our five hundred page employee conduct manual isn't exactly a page turner"

"This is awesome" said Carrie

"Yeah, Autobots are off saving the world, and me and Sulley have organized four binders. We're living the dream. Come on"

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, and Sulley walked inside an empty office.

"Listen" said Carrie. "Saturday. Lawrence's throwing a party at his house. It's a work thing but he's invited the both of you too"

"Oh, did he?" said Sulley

"We want you guys to come and laugh at our bad jokes" said Vanellope. "It would really mean a lot to us, okay?"

"We'd love to go" said Kyle. "How'd you both get over here?"

"Car" Carrie answered

"You guys don't have a car" said Sulley

"Yeah we do" said Carrie

"What, did you both win it in a raffle for being lesbians?" said Kyle

"Uh, he gave us one" Vanellope answered

"He gave you both a car?" said Kyle

"Yeah, I think it was a work perk" said Vanellope

"Huh. A work perk" said Kyle. "What kind of car did he give you guys?"

"Uh, A Mercedes SLS AMG" Carrie answered

"Really throaty engine" said Vanellope

Kyle was on a computer and searched up the car the girls have.

"You guys drove this here?" said Sulley. "That's a two hundred thousand dollar car"

"We know" said Carrie

"Guys, you know how long it would take us to afford a car like this?" said Kyle

"A long time?" said Vanellope

"Yeah, like fifty three years" said Sulley

"He said it was for all of us" said Carrie

"Then what we should do is, we should sell it and buy a house" said Kyle

"You guys are frustrated, We know. I've been there" said Carrie. "It's called paying your dues. Good things will happen"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I need some lunch time filing done, stat" said Mister Brazos, owner of Accurette. "Who would like to score some Bruce Brazos points?"

"Bruce" said Kenny. "Found your guys"

They walked towards Kyle and Sulley.

"Witwicky, Sullivan" said Brazos. "The two men who makes this company run. Now, who have we here? Are these sisters, Facebook friends, YouTube subscribers, Twitter tweeters?"

"Girls, this is Bruce"

"Hi, I'm Kyle's girlfriend, Vanellope"

"And I'm Sulley's girlfriend, Carrie. A pleasure to meet you"

"The boys were right You really do have a smashing head of hair" said Vanellope

"Well, thank you" said Brazos

"Guys, we've gotta run" said Carrie

"Oh. And we've brought you both something" said Vanellope as she placed a cup of red licorice. "Your favorite color. Nice to meet you, Mr. Brazos"

Vanellope and Carrie ate a red licorice as they were leaving.

"See you, boys" said Vanellope and Carrie at the same time

* * *

Kyle and Sulley were on the elevator with a bunch of people. Eric Cartman was sipping on his milk in a box.

"I'm still stewing about that binder incident, Cartman" said Stan to Cartman

"May I finish my Shu Hua milk, Stan?" said Cartman

"I don't care about your exotic milk" said

Stan. "I care about respect!"

Everyone, including Sulley, left the elevator. Kyle and Cartman were the only two in the elevator. The elevator doors close and Cartman was done drinking his milk. Then, Cartman starts to pin Kyle against the wall.

"I know who you are!" said Cartman. "Witwicky! Witwicky! I'm talking to you!"

The elevator stopped at another floor and Kyle and Cartman got out. Cartman starts to follow Kyle.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, tiger" said Cartman. "You showed up in the background of six different photos, two continents, with aliens. That was you in Norway, huh, right? Because you know the aliens"

Cartman steals Kyle's jacket and runs to the Men's bathroom and so did Kyle.

"Give me my jacket!" said Kyle as he ran to Cartman

Kyle grabbed Cartman and they both went inside a bathroom stall together. Kyle sat on the toilet and Cartman was on top of him.

"Allow me to introduce myself" said Cartman. "I'm Eric Theodore Cartman. You're not getting it. Deep throat. Watergate? I'm talking code to you-"

Cartman almost heard noises out there.

"Damn it" said Cartman. "They watch and listen". Cartman jumps off of Kyle. "I can't go to the government, but you, you can! Because shit's going down, son! It is code pink, as in Floyd! Dark Side! Why do you think no one's been up there since 1972?"

"Dude, I know you're speaking English, it's just a very strange English. That's why I'm not-"

Kyle was cut-off when Cartman starts taking off his pants.

"Oh. Oh. Dude, don't" said Kyle. "I'm gonna hit you'

"I'm gonna hit you right back, son" said Cartman before he took out some papers. "It's my manifesto. They're whacking us out. Everyone who knows what's on the dark-". Kyle and Cartman heard Mister Brazos coming in the bathroom. "Your alien friends are in danger, you know, the good ones. It's up to you" Cartman whispered before Kyle took the papers.

Brazos heard noises in a stall and coming out of the stall was Kyle and Cartman. Cartman pulls his pants up and zips it. Then, he looks at Brazos.

"What are you looking at?" said Cartman. "Yo, dawg. Are you up in my shit? Who are you working for? Staredown, you and me". Cartman bang Brazos on the wall once. "Guess I won"

* * *

Kyle was at his desk and looks at the papers that Cartman gave him. He sees pictures of dead people from the past and drawings of the moon.

"Look what I found outside the bathroom" said Kenny to Kyle. "Is it yours? Deal with this"

* * *

Kyle walks to Cartman's office and opens the door.

"I really think we should talk, cause some of the stuff-"

"Whoa! Knock first!" said Cartman. "Can't you see I'm busy? Who are you? Who are you?"

"You straddled me in the stall" said Kyle. "That's happened to me once in this life. I wouldn't forget it'

"What?" said Cartman

"From the bathroom stall. You took your package out-"

"Whoa, whoa!" said Cartman. "We are not boyfriends, okay? One phone call from me and I'll have you fired. Oh yes, I will, gaylord!"

Kyle almost heard a noise in Cartman's office.

"Are you okay?" said Kyle. "Should I come back? When should I come back?"

"Come back when you learn some manners!" said Cartman before Kyle left. "Ahh! I don't know him! I would never say anything!"

Cartman was talking to a Flat screen TV, which was Laserbeak.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, okay, okay!" said Cartman. "I sabotaged the mapping satellite, just like I promised, I can put a blind spot in the program as a bonus, what more do you want from me?"

"Eric, you are my favorrrite"

"I'll do whatever you want me to do" said Cartman

"I know" said Laserbeak. "But my superiors need me to- Suicide you. Now, what did you say to Witwicky?"

"Ahhh, shit!" said Cartman as he pulled out two handguns and pointed them at Lasetrbeak. "Huh? Who wants some chicken dinner now, bitch? Cause somebody messed with the wrong Cartman today! Come on! You want some of me? Huh? Huh?"

Laserbeak pushed Cartman on the chair and pushed him out the window.

* * *

"I don't need any more didactic lectures from Chuck" said Stan. "That's not helping-"

Everyone got cut-off be Cartman falling off the building.

"Jesus!" said Brazos as he and other people looked out the window. "Get the CSI"

Sulley sees Kyle watching the crowd.

"What happened?" said Sulley

"I don't know" said Kyle

"That's Cartman" said Stan

* * *

"Come on, people" said Brazos. "Yes, a workmate died but looking out the window is not going to bring him back. The man was depressed. You can keep watching him, but he's not getting up. You all read Humpty Dumpty. Okay?"

Brazos walked up to Kyle and talked to him

"Witwicky. I'm spearheading the press. You clean up. Cartman is everywhere. He is in the bistro. He's in the bamboo. He's on the balustrade. Box up his personals. Get his name off his parking space. We need . . . Okay, listen, I'm not gonna say anything about what I saw. Who you share a toilet stall with is totally your business'

"Damn, this copier exceedingly Japanese. They never make it easy, do they?"

The copier started playing a Sugar Rush tune and them transformed, which was Laserbeak.

Laserbeak starts shooting everything and Kyle and Sulley escaped.


	9. Sentinel's Back

Chapter 9: Sentinel's Back

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, and Sulley were driving to NEST Headquarters.

"What is with you?" said Vanellope

'This is the real deal, Vanell, okay?" said Kyle. "I need you all to stay composed. It's real life. I'll explain it to you later".

Kyle pulled over in front of the gates. A coupe of men with flashlights see the four.

"We've got an emergency" said Kyle. "You gotta get Colonel out here. I'm reporting a Decepticon. The Decepticons are back. You gotta open that gate right now"

"Easy, kid" said one of the guards. "This is Health and Human Services"

"Right. Packing M-4s?" said Kyle. "What are you protecting, bags? Bedpans? Throat lozenges? Where'd you get that hat from, nursing school? So, you're nurses and foot-powder protectors? Fantastic"

"Kyle, I don't think we're in the right place" said Vanellope

"We are in the right place" said Kyle. "We're in the right place and we're in the right place and I'm gonna talk to Optimus right now. You're gonna get Optimus out here"

"Kid, you got the wrong building. I don't know what you're talking about"

"What part of Decepticons are back do you not understand?" said Kyle

Another guard hits a top of the car. "Yo! You being a smartass?"

"Do not hit my car! It's a collector's item!"

Kyle drove forward and was blocked and lifted in the car.

"We got an Energon reading!"

"We've got aliens in the vehicle!"

Kyle was peeved off about this as Vanellope, Carrie, and Sulley got out of the vehicle.

"You move, you're dead! Out! Out!"

"Got aliens in the vehicle!"

A guard opens the trunk and inside the trunk was Wheelie and Brains.

"Freeze!"

"Oh whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" said Brains. "We're freezing!"

"Are you- are you kidding me?" said Kyle as he started fighting with a guard.

The guard strapped Kyle down and Kyle grabs a walkie talkie.

"Optimus! Is Bee in there?" said Kyle. "Aaarggh. Okay, all right"

"This how you treat Autobots?" said Brains. "We're on the same team"

"Yeah, enjoy your next at Seven-Eleven, dickhead" said Wheelie

"That's right!" said Brains

"A-hole" said Wheelie

Just then, Bumblebee appeared out of nowhere in robot mode.

'That's my car' said Kyle. "Come here. Come here!"

"_Come on, Kyle"_

"What is your deal, huh?" said Kyle. "I know your black ops stuff is important to you. I'm not trying to diminish it or, you know, guilt-trip you or anything, I just never see you anymore. You can't come to the garage, just hang out one night?"

"_Kyle . . . that makes me . . . feel bad"_

'Well, yeah, I hope you feel bad. You should feel bad" said Kyle Look at the flying jalopy I'm driving now. I feel bad every single day'

"Yo, let's go, all of you" said one of the guards. "Lennox wants to see you"

"What, we not good enough for you anymore?' said Wheelie

"Wait, that's Bumblebee?" said Sulley

"Yeah, so?" said Kyle

"Didn't expect that" said Sulley

* * *

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, and Sulley were being scanned as Lennox walks towards them.

"Raise your hand if you had a flying psycho-ninja copier trying to kill you today!" said Sulley

"Those are my brass knuckles" said Kyle. "That's my anklet. Do I have to take that off too? And my toe rings?"

* * *

"_All NEST officials clear the floor. We have 10 minutes until attempted contact"_

"We've taken possession of the five devices that were hidden in the ship with Sentinel Prime" said Mearing. "They're some kind of prototype Autobot technology. They say Sentinel was the... Einstein of his civilization, so we're gonna keep these locked up until we know what we're dealing with. Right now, no one gets access. No one"

* * *

"Okay, so this Cartman guy recognized me" said Kyle. "He told me to warn you, he was talking about the dark side of the moon, and then they killed him'

"Wait a minute' said Lennox. "He mentioned the moon?"

"Yeah, dark side of the moon" Kyle replied

"But why would Decepticons want to kill humans?" said Carrie. "I thought their war was with the Autobots"

* * *

"Colonel?" Mearing answered

"Director Mearing" said Lennox. "This is Kyle Witwicky"

"I know his name, Colonel. I want to know who gave him clearance?" Mearing replied

'Who gave me clearance? How about Optimus Prime" said Kyle. "When he touched down in suburbia looking for my house? But let's just forget about. Let's just get to the fact like how about we get back to the important topics, like the fact that I almost had my face cut off by a Decepticon? As a taxpayer, I would like to lodge a complaint, a- as a matter of fact"

"Okay, okay, listen, all right?" said Lennox. "One of the software engineers at Sam's office was murdered today. He was involved in NASA's lunar mapping probe"

"Here's the thing, Colonel" said Mearing. "We cannot entrust national security to teenagers, unless I missed a policy paper. Are we doing that now? No. Good". Mearing turned to Kyle. "I don't care who you are. If you breathe a word of what you see in here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?"

"I'll take my orders from the Autobots" said Kyle. "I know them. I don't know you"

* * *

The body of Sentinel Prime was about to be alive.

"Sentinel Prime" said Lennox. "These things run on Energon, and he's out of it. He's in a . . . sort of a sleep mode"

"Let us begin" said Optimus as he took out the Matrix of Leadership

"That's the great Matrix of Leadership" Lennox replied. "He holds the only thing in the universe that can repower a Transformer's spark"

"Sentinel Prime, we bid you return"

Optimus jammed the Matrix into Sentinel's chest and the body starts to moves. Sentinel is alive and starts to attack Optimus.

"Hold your fire!" said Lennox

"Stop! Sentinel!" said Optimus. 'It is I- Optimus- Prime! It is all right. You are safe"

Sentinel got off Optimus and looked back at the other Autobots.

"There is nothing to fear" said Ratchet

"We are here" said Optimus "You are home, Sentinel'

Sentinel started to remember something"

"The war... the war!" he said

"The war was lost" said Optimus. "Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here, on planet Earth. Its human race is our ally"

"My ship! We came under fire" said Sentinel. "The pillars. Where are the pillars?"

"You saved five of them, including the control pillar" Optimus replied

"Only five?" said Sentinel. "We once had hundreds!"

"Excuse me, gentlemen" said Mearing. "May I ask . . . what is this technology you're looking for?"

Sentinel starts explaining.

"It is the ability to reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a Space Bridge. I designed, and I alone, can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space"

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?" Mearing asked

"Yes, for resources, for refugees"

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs!" said Mearing. "A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?"

"It is our technology and it must be returned" said Sentinel

"Yes" said Mearing. "If humans say so! You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! Kind of have to clear customs first. A little formality called paperwork, kind of separates us from the animals"

"I will overlook your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of mine" said Sentinel. "The Decepticons must never know the Space Bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world"

* * *

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, and Sulley were in Mearing's office.

"'Total Nightmare' file" said Mearing. "So, the investigation is open. We've sent agents to your office. And for the time being we're gonna send you home with Autobot protection"

"Uh, who do I- who do I need to speak to to get you guys to understand that I can help, that I can contribute?" said Kyle

"Hey, we can all help" said Brains as he got on the desk. "Want to tell you what I know?

I could tell you about the solar system, all the fun planets to hang out in"

Mearing puts a gun on her desk and said. "Get off my desk, please"

"Oh, you pulling out guns?" said Brains. "Oh, can't help you out now. She angry"

"Oh my God" said Mearing

"What do you envision for me?" said Kyle. "I go home now? I go back to work? I make copies? I mean-"

"This is a unit for veteran intelligence officers and Special Forces, not for boys who once owned special cars" said Mearing

"That's a bit harsh isn't it, ma'am?" said Vanellope

"Don't call me ma'am" said Mearing. "I'm not a ma'am"

"Well, you're a woman aren't you?" said Carrie

Kyle notice some medals on the shelf.

"So-o-o, are those yours?" said Kyle

"Yeah" Mearing answered. "CIA"

"I only ask 'cause I also have a medal, from the President" said Kyle

"Yeah. Great" said Mearing. "So, it's not that complicated, right? No one gets to work with the Autobots unless I approve it. You're breaking my chain of command"

"Come on, let's go" said Vanellope. "You've done what you came for"

"With all due respect, young man" said Mearing. "I appreciate what you did. But you're not a soldier. You're a messenger. You've always been a messenger"

"He's a hero" said Vanellope

* * *

They all arrived at their apartment buliding.

"Bee, you take the freight elevator" said Kyle. "We'll see you up there"

The four got up the regular elevator and Bumblebee on the freight elevator.

* * *

They all were in the apartment and Wheelie and Brains were in the baloncy.

"Eh, this blows" said Wheelie. "That lady officially kicked us out"

"Yeah" said Brains. "Witness protection program sucks"

"Yeah" said Wheelie. "But we're a whole lot safer with big yellow and his cannons, 'cause that cat can't protect crap"

Kyle walked towards Bumblebee.

"Bee?" said Kyle. "You miss hanging out? Yeah, me, too. That woman, she called me a messenger. Can you believe that? After everything I've done, I'm a messenger"

"Oh, I believe it" said Wheelie. "I tell you, Kyle, we feel the same way. The disrespect on this rock is criminal"

"We should do something about it" said Kyle. "Bee, I need to know why they're killing humans. I say we call in the expert"


	10. The Expert

Chapter 10: The Expert

"Here on Fox News, my next guest is a former American intelligence operative who has dared to speak out regarding our alleged military alliance with what many describe as a group of extraterrestrial mercenaries. He is the author of the bestselling book, Code-Name Hero. Former special agent, Seymour Simmons"

"Bill. Big fan. Great to be here" said Simmons

"Now Agent Simmons, you would have us believe that it is in our best interest to formally take sides in this so-called alien civil war?"

"Well, the other side wanted to spank us for breakfast, so I wouldn't exactly call it a toss-up" said Simmons. "These Decepticons are lethal"

"But polls show half the world would feel safer with the Autobots completely gone. Get them out of here! We don't need them here!"

"I feel safer when I sleep with a hand grenade" said Simmons. "Doesn't mean I'm always right"

"Now, agent, here at the Factor we have obtained documents that show you were fired by the intelligence committee-"

"Downsized, Bill. Budget cuts" said Simmons

"- Your psych evaluation reports severe delusional tendencies!"

"This is ambush journalism" said Simmons. "You want the truth about the alien alliance? Buy my book! Buy my book! Before it's too late, people!"

* * *

Kyle and Sulley were watching the news of Simmons.

"You want a piece of me, Bill? You want to get naked? I'm ready!"

"Wow" said Kyle

* * *

"Interview is over!" said Simmons. "You, out- of- my- house"

"You're sounding like a pinhead, agent. And I've got a suggestion for you-"

"It's over! Understand?" said Simmons

"Damage control"

* * *

"Dutch!"

Simmons' assistant, Dutch, came by.

"You have obviously upset Mr Simmons" said Dutch. "You have twenty-three seconds to leave the property, I have called the police. You are peasant people throwing rocks at a giant!"

"What's up next?" said Simmons to Dutch. "What have we got?"

"Book signing, Midtown, noon. Then we pitch your reality show to the Discovery Channel. And I have this, um- um- Vitvicky, who keeps calling me, five times today"

"Kid? What does he want?"

* * *

Kyle was talking on the phone with Simmons.

"I called you because the Decepticons are back" said Kyle. "I want to know why, and I need your help"

"They're back? Well, that's good for business"

"What if I told you I know a fifty year old alien secret that nobody ever told you?"

"Do not tempt... my addiction. I have gone through withdrawal, kid. Dutch! is this line secure?"

"Not yet" Dutch answered before he starts putting the call in line secure.

"Don't take the risk" said Simmons to himself. "I'm rich, why should I? Do not. Relapse. I won't. Do not let the demons win"

The call line was secure and Dutch gave Simmons an earpiece. Simmons puts on the earpiece and talks to Kyle.

"What kind of . . . secret?" said Simmons

"Apollo. Moon. Aliens. Cover-up. Future tech. Assassinations. That kind of stuff" said Kyle

"Ohhh, Apollo" said Simmons

Simmons was getting dressed and going to Kyle's apartment.

**_(2 hours later)_**

Kyle sees the freight elevator door rising up and inside was Simmons, Dutch, and Bumblebee.

"Tell Megatron . . . let's tango" said Simmons

* * *

Optimus and Sentinel were at Africa, watching the view.

"So majestic and peaceful, this planet" said Sentinel. "Unlike the final days of Cybertron"

"I've wondered what might have been, if you had fought the final battle, instead of me" said Optimus

"Never mourn the past, young warrior" said Sentinel. "Thanks to you . . . our race survives"

"You were our leader, Sentinel" said Optimus. "It is your right to lead us again"

"In a world I do not know" said Sentinel. "I am no longer your teacher, Optimus. You are mine"


	11. Working

Chapter 11: Working

Kyle, Sulley, Mike, Simmons, and Dutch were working on the situation.

"You've got to break this case down" said Simmons."What we have here is an astronaut epidemic. MIA. Dead. Died in a car accident. Killed. DOA. Car death"

"It's like these guys can't drive" said Mike. "They can fly into outer space, but they can't drive a car"

The door knocked and Kyle went to the door and he open the door and it was his boss from Accurette.

"Procured your information, Witwicky" said Bruce

"Thank you, Bruce" said Kyle

Kyle closed the door but Bruce blocked the door.

"Now. . . would you let me see one right now" said Bruce. "One time"

"Quick"

"Very"

Bruce enters the room and sees Bumblebee in robot mode.

"Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiter" said Kyle. "It says NASA launched it in 2009. See, forensics show Wang may have messed with the code, preventing it from mapping the far side of the moon, which is also the dark side"

"They infiltrate us" said Simmons. "Intimidate us, coerce us to do their dirty work. And once they're done, kadoosh. A double-tap to the cerebellum"

"So humans are working for the Decepticons" said Kyle

"I don't think this is about the Decepticons looking for something on the moon" said Sulley. "I think it's about something... they wanted to hide"

Bruce was having fun with Bumblebee, trying to fight with him

"He's a freak" said Simmons

Bumblebee takes out his cannon and points it at Bruce, who's lying on the floor.

"Sir!" said Mike. "We are having a pretty high-level alien intel confab here, that I don't think you're cleared for, errand boy"

"Yeah, you're right" said Bruce. "It's a bitching robot"

Bruce got up on the floor and left. After he left, a Lenovo ThinkPad Edge transformed into robot mode, which was Brains.

"Hey, I'm smoking over here" said Brains. "Downloaded missing Russian cosmonauts. Turns out the Soviets canceled a manned mission to the moon. The moon! In 1972. And two of their cosmonauts went into hiding in America. And I just found them alive"

"You're a genius, Brains" said Wheelie

Just then, Vanellope and Carrie entered the apartment and Bumblebee flinched and made a huge crack on the celling.

"Oh, that was smooth, Bumblebee" said Bumblebee

The chandelier from the celling fell and crashed.

"Son of a bitch" Bumblebee said through his radio.

"Yo" said Kyle

"Would somebody care to tell us what the hell's going on?"

"Dutch!" said Simmons. "Frisk her"

"Certainly" Dutch replied

"No, no. Dutch" said Kyle

"Don't touch us" said Carrie

"I'm not gonna touch them" said Dutch

"Guys" Vanellope answered

"Girls" said Kyle. "We were working. We're sorry about this"

Vanellope and Carrie started going upstairs to their room.

"They live here? Wow" said Simmons. "You had your chance to frisk her"

"I have a girlfriend" said Ducth

"Really? What's her name?" said Simmons

"India"

* * *

"We're supposed to be at Lawrence's party, remember?" said Carrie

"We do remember" said Kyle "But these are our friends. They need us. We have to be here right now"

"So, what" said Vanellope. "The Autobots and the military, they can't handle this on their own? You know what I liked about your war stories, Boys? It's that they were stories, they were in the past"

**_(Outside of the building)_**

"Look, it's not that situation, girls" said Sulley

"No?" said Vanellope and Carrie at the same time

"No" said Kyle

"Why not?" said Vanellope. "Why isn't it? You think we'd rather have his medals, or we'd rather have him?"

"We hear you. We get it" said Kyle

"Just stop for a second" said Sulley

"You think we could sleep last night?" said Carrie. "And then it hit us"

"No, Kyle and Sulley wants to be in danger" said Vanellope "They don't know who they are without it"

"We just want to matter" said Kyle

"You both matter to us" said Carrie

Dino and Sideswipe came by.

"We know you're both worried" said Kyle "I know you're both worried. But we promise you, we can- we can handle this"

"Can you, guys?" said Carrie "You both can promise it?"

"We promise" said Sulley

"Boys" said Vanellope. "We don't want to lose you and we know where this leads. We're not ready for this. Are you coming with us?"

"We can't"

Vanellope and Carrie got in their car. Vanellope was in the passenger seat and Carrie in the driver's. Vanellope and Carrie ripped off the foot of the rabbit, Mimzy. The girls gave them the foot and drove off as Simmons and Mike walked towards Kyle and Sulley.

"The warrior's path is a solitary one" said Simmons

"How the hell did they afford that car?" said Mike

"Their boss" said Kyle and Sulley at the same time.

"Rich bastards!" said Simmons. "I used to hate them"

* * *

** watch?v=R4Z_bntlOi0**

**If you feel bad for Kyle and Sulley. But you should watch the video on YouTube. It's funny.**


	12. The Russians

Chapter 12: The Russians

Kyle, Mike, Sulley, Dutch, Simmons, and the three Autobots were driving to find the Russian astronauts.

"Going to a gig on the hunt for two Russian cosmonauts" said Simmons. "Nothing like driving in a Maybach, eh? Germans know how to make cars, let me tell you"

* * *

They were spying on the Russian club, seeing if the two Russian astronauts.

"My Dutchman" said Simmons. "Former NSA cybersleuth extraordinaire, tracked them down here. So, these cosmonauts went into hiding. Why?"

"I got a match" Dutch answered

"You're a German Shepherd, Dutch" said Simmoms. "The thing about Russians is, they never like to talk. It's gonna take a little of the international language"

* * *

The five gang walked to the front door. Simmons knocked on the door and a Bouncer sees Simmons

"Do svidaniya" said Simmons

"That means good-bye" said the Bouncer before he left

"Watch this" said Simmons

Simmons knocks on the door again and the Bouncer was there. Simmons give him money and the Bouncer let them in.

* * *

The five went inside and sees the Russians. Simmons and Dutch went to talk to them.

"Dutch, give me something tough" said Simmons

Dutch looks in his Russian-Translation book. "Ah.. B- baryshnikov"

"We do speak English" said Dimitri

"Dutch, you suck" said Simmons

"It's a Cyrillic alphabet!" said Dutch. "It's like all the buttons you never push on a calculator! I don't suck"

Simmons sat by the Russians and talked to them.

"Agent Seymour Simmons, Sector Eight, formerly Seven. We know who you are, cosmonautchiks"

"So what?" said Yuri

"You were supposed to travel to the dark side of the moon, then . . . Tch, it all got shut down. The question is, why?"

Everyone in the club were speaking in Russian and Dutch was trying to translate it. Then, two Russian ladies pulled out their guns and a few other Russians.

"Ahh- okay, all right, okay" said Kyle

"Go ahead, shoot me" said Simmons. "I'm willing to die for my country. Are you? You know, You are beautiful. Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful? She's a beautiful woman"

Dutch beats a few Russians and stole their gun and pointed at a few people.

"Dutch!" Simmons replied. "Back in the cage'

Dutch pulled out a shotgun and he was pointing two guns.

"Dutch!" said Simmons. "Hold, Dutch, hold!"

"Control your boy, please!" said Mike. "Control your boy"

Simmons starts saying random words and Dutch dropped the weapons.

"I'm so sorry" said Dutch. "That is the old me"

"Okay" said Simmons. "Let's everybody just calm down, let's lower the heat, lower the guns, let's relax. World War Two is over"

* * *

Kyle, Simmons, Sulley, Dutch, Mike, and the two Russian astronauts were in a abandoned room.

"You are about to see one of the biggest Soviet secrets" said Dimitri. "America first to send man to the moon. But USSR first to send camera. In 1959, our Luna Three take picture of the... dark, the shadow side. Sees nothing. But in 1963, Luna Four sees-"

"Strange rocks" said Yuri. "Around the ship. Hundreds of them. With some... drag marks"

Yuri gives them pictures of the moon.

"Wait a minute, we've seen these" said Kyle. "These aren't rocks, these are pillars. Alien pillars for a space bridge. We know about them because the Autobots have five of these"

"The Decepticons must have raided the ship before Apollo Eleven ever got there, took the pillars, and hid them" said Simmons

"It doesn't make sense" said Kyle. "The Decepticons have the ship. They have all those pillars. Why would they leave Sentinel when he's the only one who can use them?"

"Unless" said Sulley

"He's the one thing they still need" said Kyle. "Okay, We've got to meet up with Sentinel, rendezvous with him and keep him safe"


	13. The Highway Chase & The Real Sentinel

Chapter 13: The Highway Chase and The Real Sentinel

Kyle was outside with Sentinel and the three Autobots, Bumblebee, Dino, and Sideswipe and he was talking on the phone with Mearing as he got inside the Camaro with Mike and Sulley.

"Mearing, I just picked up Sentinel. Optimus is ten minutes behind. We're coming to NEST now"

"Mr Witwicky, I thought I made it clear to you that I did not want you calling this phone"

"Listen, the whole thing has been a setup since the beginning. The Decepticons wanted Optimus to find Sentinel because only Optimus could revive him"

"But we have the space bridge"

"Mearing, you have five pillars. I just learned that they have hundreds. You're doing exactly what they wanted you to do. What do you need me to say to you? The Decepticons are coming for Sentinel Prime!"

Mearing hang up the phone and said to a few people. "We're going to NEST"

* * *

The four Autobots were driving on a Miami highway.

* * *

_"We have an Energon alert. Energon readings detected on a highway"_

"Currently tracking. Three black Suburbans"

* * *

As the Autobots were driving, Kyle spotted the Pink Lighting, the Ice Screamer, and the Kit Kart. Simmons looks back at the Pink Lighting behind him. The Pink Lighting transformed into a Decepticon named Pinkout. Pinkout grabs Simmons and throws him hard on the streets.

Then, the Ice Screamer and the Kit Kart transformed into two Decepticons named Starscreamer and KitKon. All three Decepticons were chasing after Sentinel.

"Bee, you got to get Sentinel out of here! You got to guard him!" Kyle said

Simmons was moaning on the ground and Dutch sees him as he said. "Oh mein Gott I'm fired!"

The three Decepticons kept on running to get Sentinel.

"Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!" said Kyle

As the three Decepticons were chasing Bumblebee, Dino, and Sideswipe, Bumblebee released his weapons and starts shooting Starscreamer. Dino transformed into robot mode and caught Starscreamer. Bumblebee shoots Starscreamer and Starscream was blown into pieces.

As the two Decepticons, Pinkout and KitKon, remain alive, they began flipping vehicles in front of the Autobots.

"Bee, you've got to move faster! Faster, Bee! Go!" said Kyle

As the Autobots were driving through a bridge, KitKon flipped a truck with a lot of air tanks. Bumblebee transformed into robot mode and Kyle, Sulley, and Mike went over the truck and air tanks, along with Bumblebee.

As they went over, Bumblebee grabs Kyle, Sulley, and Mike and Bumblebee transforms back into vehicle mode. Kyle, Sulley, and Mike were in the car and Kyle was screaming like a little girl as Bumblebee stop.

"All right, back to NEST" said Kyle

* * *

Ironhide drove out of NEST to find the Autobots.

Bumblebee, Dino, and Sideswipe were almost near NEST Headquarters as Pinkout and KitKon were following the Autobots. Ironhide comes byand crashed into the two Decepticons, which cause Ironhide and the two Deceptcons to transform in robot mode. They landed on the street and the two Decepticons got up as Ironhide pointed his cannons at the Decepticons and Sideswipe came by.

"Is there a problem?" said Ironhide

"Whoa" said Sideswipe. "Little Mexican standoff we got here"

"Weapons down" Ironhide replied

"And we'll let you escape with your dignity" said Sideswipe

Pinkout and KitKon were speaking in Cybertronian language.

"Drop them" said Ironhide

Both Autobots and Decepticons dropped their weapons.

"That's good" said Sideswipe

KitKon took out two metal spikes behind him and threw on at Ironhide's left shoulder. Sideswipe passes Pinkout's weapon to Ironhide. Ironhide catches it an shoots both Decepticons in the face. Ironhide slams them hard on a car.

"Decepticon punk" said Ironhide before he kicked them to an Auto Shop, which exploded. "Class dismissed"

* * *

All of the Autobots arrived at NEST. Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Sentinel were the only Autobots remaining outside of NEST. Kyle, Sulley, and Mike got out of the Camaro and ran to Lennox.

"Lennox!" said Kyle. "We got Decepticons everywhere"

"I've got my whole team deployed looking for them" said Lennox. "Ironhide! Protect Sentinel. Get him locked up inside.

"Consider it done!" said Ironhide

"Hey, you've got to guard him, 'cause he's the key to the whole thing" said Sulley

"Indeed I am" said Sentinel. "What you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made"

"With who?" Mike answered

"With Megatron" said Sentinel before he shoots Ironhide in the chest.

Ironhide fell on the floor as Bumblebee transformed into robot mode.

"Get back!" said Lennox

"What have you- done" said Ironhide

"I hereby discharge you from duty" said Sentinel

Sentinel shoots Ironhide again and everyone fell back.

"Rally all NEST forces back to the base!" said Lennox. "Come on! Come on!"

Ironhide was starting to rust and was broken into pieces.

* * *

Everyone started going inside the building and down to the headquarters.

Mearing arrived at NEST and when she was to enter, she saw explosions through a huge garage and she went inside to find out what's going on.

Mearing enter inside and sees Sentinel destroying everything.

"I am a Prime!" said Sentinel. "I do not take orders from you Now! Return what belongs to me!"

Sentinel continued destroying everything. About a few minutes later, Sentinel left NEST with the pillars.

Kyle, Sulley, and Mike saw all of the destruction that Sentinel has made as Optimus came by and saw all of the destruction.

"Yeah, take a look, Optimus!" said Mearing "This is all on you!"

"Sir" said a Lieutenant. "Sentinel hit the vault! Took the pillars"

"Come on, let's go" said Lennox. "All right, notify the 101St Airborne! We need to hunt this thing down!"


	14. Love and Pillars

Chapter 14: Love and Pillars

Kyle, Sulley, and Mike ran to their apartment building. They went inside and enter in their apartment.

"Vanellope!" Kyle called out

"Carrie!" Sulley called out

No one was home so Kyle went to his parents RV.

* * *

"Hot from our little campfire" said Rob, giving Jody some S'mores

"Aww" said Jody

"S'mores" said Rob. "Isn't that great? We were really living off the land"

Kyle, Sulley, and Mike entered in the RV with their cat.

"Mom, Dad" said Kyle. "Have you guys seen Carrie and Vanellope come home yet?"

"Excuse me" said Jody. "Can you boys knock, please? This is our bedroom"

"Why wouldn't they be at home?" said Rob

"We both had a fight and- we m- might have broken up, or be on a break. I don't really know"

"What?" said Jody. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Look, we can't- we just can't- talk about it right now-" said Sulley

"We can't go into details, Mom" said Kyle. "We have to find them"

"Sit down!" said Jody. "We're having a family meeting. Family meeting! You may not know this, Kyle, but your father and I were not always this perfectly happy. You know, there was a time in our marriage when I thought this was not gonna . I just can't understand-"

"Can we please not?" said Kyle. "Why don't you help us?"

"They had an argument" said Rob

"You're good looking kids" said Jody. "You're not gonna get another one, I mean, unless you both have like a, big-"

"What the f- Mom, mom, mom!" said Kyle

"Maybe it's something else" said Jody. "Maybe you just don't know what you're doing"

"We don't want to talk about this anymore" said Kyle

"You both need the book". Jody goes to get a book, when all of a sudden, she started to scream really loud.

"What happened?" said Sulley

"Raccoon" said Jody. "In the oven"

Kyle goes to the oven and opens it and sees a raccoon in there. Everyone runs outside of the RV.

"Did you take out the roast from this noon?" said Jody

"I guess not" said Rob

"Don't worry" said Sulley. "I'll get rid of it"

Sulley grabs a cardboard box with holes on each side. He goes inside and sees three raccoons. He quickly run towards them and caught in the box. Kyle uses a piece of cardboard paper to cover the bottom. Mike grabs some duct tape and tape all around it. They walked outside with Kyle holding the box of raccoons.

"We've got the raccoons" said Kyle

"Good" said Jody. "Now, get rid of it"

Then, Kyle, Sulley, and Mike left to get rid of the raccoons.

* * *

Megatron and Starscream were at the Miami pool and Sentinel was setting up the pillars.

"Ah . . . My master!" said Starscream. "Such a brilliant scheme! So when Sentinel left Cybertron, it was to defect?"

"He was meant to rendezvous with me here on Earth before fate waylaid us both" said Megatron. "The only way to revive him, we needed Prime and his Matrix"

"Excellent strategy" said Starscream

Optimus Prime arrived at the Miami pool in truck mode.

"So he is now your partner, master?" said Starscream

"He is my greatest triumph"

"So impressive" said Starscream

"Commencing transport" Sentinel announced

Optimus transformed into robot mode and said. "Stop! No, no Sentinel!"

"Forgive me" Sentinel replied

Sentinel activated the pillars and a space bridge opened.

"Here we are" said Megatron. "Fight us now"

* * *

On the dark side of the moon, a bunch of Cybertronic ships and Decepticons were rising out of the moon and into the space bridge.

* * *

They were all teleported to Miami and started to attack. Optimus and Sentinel were fighting as well. The NEST team arrived as well, including Kyle, Sulley, Mike, and the rest of the Autobots.

Optimus and Sentinel were fighting at a playground.

"Why, Sentinel? Why?" said Optimus

"For Cybertron! For our home!" said Sentinel. "What war destroyed, we can rebuild! But only if we join with the Decepticons"

"No, it's not the only way!" said Optimus. "This is our home! We must defend the humans!"

"So lost you are, Optimus" said Sentinel. "On Cybertron, we were gods. And here... they call us machines. Let the humans serve us, or perish! You're lucky I didn't kill you. In time, you'll see"

"It's not over" said Optimus


	15. The Set Up

Chapter 15: The Set Up

Kyle and Sulley arrived at Lawrence's party. When he got there on foot, Kyle realized that he's still holding the box of raccoons and he also realized that there's a big hole in the box.

"Sulley!" Kyle cried out. "The raccoons are gone!"

"What do you mean?" said Sulley

Kyle showed the big hole from the box to Sulley.

"Where are the raccoons?" said Sulley

"Probably inside" said Kyle before he and Sulley ran inside.

* * *

Inside the party, Vanellope, Carrie, and Lawrence were sitting at a table.

"Now, if I were them, I wouldn't let you out of my sight for one second" said Lawrence to Vanellope and Carrie.

Carrie and Vanellope started to giggle when all of a sudden, they heard a screaming little girl

The screaming little girl came from Kyle and he was being attack by a raccoon on his back. Sulley comes to his rescue by hitting the raccoon with a baseball bat.

"Get it off me!" Kyle yelled out. "Get it off!"

Sulley kept on hitting the raccoon on Kyle's back. As he kept on hitting him, the raccoon got off and ran outside with the other raccoons

"You better run, you little demons!" said Kyle before he looked back at his back. "Is it bad?"

Vanellope and Carrie see all of the scars that are bleeding from Kyle's back.

"Have you seen that-no, Kyle" said Carrie. "We'll take you to the hospital"

"What?" said Kyle. "We don't time to go to a hospital. Guys, come with us"

"I really think I can help you, Kyle" said Lawrence. "I remember a talk I had with my dad once about tough choices"

"Yeah, now's not the time" said Kyle. "We'll set something up, though. Guys, get me something to cover my back"

Vanellope ripped off the large USA flag.

"Okay, that's a choice" said Kyle

Vanellope wrapped the flag around Kyle's back and started walking out with the others.

"Of course, it was way back, when my dad's firm was in charge of budget review and accounting for NASA" said Lawrence. "You see, the thing that he taught me was, when it's not your war, you join the side that's going to win"

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, and Sulley started to walk outside. When they were outside, they got inside the Mercedes Benz and Carrie was driving. As they drove out, the car transformed into the Decepticon, Soundwave, which made all four fall out of the car.

Soundwave caught Vanellope and Carrie and transformed back into vehicle mode, leaving Vanellope and Carrie in the car.

Kyle and Sulley tried to get them out but there were stopped by a force field that can barely be seen and was created by Soundwave.

Lawrence walks towards the with a couple of guys as Laserbeak came by.

"You really think you're the first kid ever asked to join the noble alien cause?" said Lawrence

"What?" said Kyle

"Do you know why we've not been back to the moon since 1972?" said Lawrence. "Because these two-They came to my dad and they told him to do some creative accounting. Make it way too expensive to ever go back. So he and the others shut down the American and Russian space programs. And they've been our clients ever since"

"You helped them kill people?" said Kyle

"You think they'd give you a choice?" said Lawrence "Besides, it's not like I personally participated. I am a liaison. I liaise"

Kyle and Sulley began to attack Lawrence but a few guys blocked them.

"It's hostile takeover time, boys" said Lawrence

A bunch of wires came out of Soundwave and they were getting close to Vanellope and Carrie. Kyle and Sulley begged to let them go.

"You know something, Kyle" said Lawrence. "I've had my eye on you for years. You're the one spy I've never been able to provide as someone close to the Autobots"

"Sam! Don't do what he wants!" Carrie cried out

"Yes, he will" said Lawrence. "They all do"

Lawrence slaps Kyle and Sulley hard and brought them close.

"They will slaughter them, you understand me?" said Lawrence. "In the time it takes you both to blink, they'll do it to her and they'll do it to me. So you both show a little respect! When someone offers you a job!"

Lawrence grabs Kyle and Sulley's arm, tightly.

"You both are gonna track down Optimus Prime" said Lawrence. "And you will ask one question. How does he intend to fight back? Strategies, tactics, everything!"

Two watches that Lawrence was wearing transformed and then transformed back into a watch onto Kyle and Sulley's wrist. The watch starts vibrating hard and painfully, causing Kyle and Sulley to fall on the ground.

"Has a nasty little bite, doesn't it?" said Lawrence. "It's very high-tech. It lets us see what you see, hear what you hear and it taps your nervous system. So, if you so much as try and signal"

The watches start vibrating again.

"I don't know what to tell you, boys" said Lawrence. "Relationships have consequences. I am here because of my father. There are here because of you'

The wires were getting closer and closer to Vanellope and Carrie

"Stop, stop! Stop! Stop it!" Kyle begged

"Soundwave, would you please?" said Lawrence

The wires started to go back.

"Boys, do your job" said Lawrence. "They'll be safe. I give you my word"

Kyle and Sulley got up from the ground.

"We'll kill you" said Kyle to Lawrence. "You have our word"


	16. Farewell Autobots

Chapter 16: Farewell Autobots

In the Pentagon, there was a meeting there and Lennox was there.

"_Combatant Commands are now at DEFCON 1"_

"Approximately 200 Decepticons are now in hiding" said Lennox. "Energon detectors have been triggered as far away as South America and China"

"_The U. N. Just received an encrypted audio file. They say it's from the leader of the Autobots"_

The audio flie was played in front of a bunch of people from different countries. The voice of the audio file was Sentinel Prime.

"_Defenders of Earth. We have come for your natural resources to rebuild our damaged planet. When we have transported all we need, we will leave your world in peace. For such peace to exist, you must immediately exile the Autobot rebels you have harboured. Nonnegotiable. Renounce the rebels. We await your reply"_

* * *

Kyle and Sulley walked to a place where Mearing was there and they were working on a plane.

"We'll debrief you in transit" said Mearing

"Yeah, we really don't see how we can be of any help" said Kyle. "I mean, you guys seem pretty busy. We could just do this another time, I think"

"Well, I have underestimated you at every turn" said Mearing

"Why?" said Kyle

"You warned us that they were using humans. And you knew that Sentinel was the key"

"Who am I? Hey, you're the expert. We're just a walking security risk-"

Kyle and Sulley were being vibrated by the watches and they did a perfect backflip over a table to Mearing.

"Are you boys all right?" said Mearing

"Yep" said Sulley. "Just stretching the arms"

"Well, you both are sweating" said Mearing

"We're, we're fine. We're fine" said Kyle. "We're sweating because we're nervous. We're nervous because you got us in here with this information. Okay, we're both a Twitter junkies. I blog everything about our childhood. We can't keep a secret to save our life"

"Director, the Pentagon's calling in fifteen"

Just then, a news broadcast on the TV screen and everyone watches it.

"_It's been a remarkable series of events today at the Capitol. Just moments ago, legislation was passed to exile the Autobots from American shores. The U. S. Military alliance with them is officially over. In the words of the House Majority Leader. _The sponsor of today's resolution, we cannot in good conscience intive-"

"What?" said Kyle. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. They can't do this. You gotta tell them. They can't do that"

"Okay. It's official" said Mearing. "It's a go, people!"

"These are our allies" said Kyle. "The Autobots fought for us. They fought with us"

"And where are we now?" said Mearing. "Facing an enemy invasion with an enemy that has the means to deploy countless more"

_**(1 hour later)**_

Kyle, Sulley, and Mearing were on the plane to somewhere.

"If there is anymore you both know, anything at all about the enemy's intentions, now is the time to tell" said Meariong to Kyle and Sulley

"Autobots have no way of leaving this planet" said Sulley

"And that is where you're wrong" said Mearing

_**(30 minutes later)**_

They all arrived at a place where the Autobots own a spacecraft.

"Its name is the Xantium" said Mearing. "It brought the second wave of Autobots, and it's been under NASA 's care and study ever since. We linked it with a decommissioned shuttle to maintain military control until they're gone"

At the Xantium, three Autobots named Leadfoot, Topspin, and Roadbuster, who are also called Wreckers, were working on the ship.

"These guys are the Wreckers" Mearing explained. "They take care of the Xantium. We don't let them off the base much, 'cause they're assholes"

"You gotta pull that, ya nancy wanker!" Roadbuster exclaimed

"It's time to kill him!" said Leadfoot

"I'm just trying to help, you know. Just doing my job"

Kyle and Sulley walked towards where the Wreckers are and Kyle spotted Epps.

"Epps!" Kyle called out. "Is that you?"

"What up, man?" said Epps

"What are you doing here?" said Kyle

"I retired from the Air Force" said Epps.

"No more combat and aliens shooting at my ass. I got a dream job. There kicking the Autobots out. Can you believe this is happening?"

"Where do you think it's taking them?" said Kyle

"Any planet but here"

* * *

Simmons was in an electronic wheelchair.

"I wanna talk to whoever's in charge here!" said Simmons. "Well, well, well. Charlotte Mearing"

"Agent Simmons" Mearing said. "Former Agent Simmons. So. I see you survived Miami"

"Miami, Norway, heartbreak" said Simmons. "I survive. I will survive. They're bringing everybody in, kid. Putting all the intel on the table. And if you think deporting nine Autobots is gonna solve a damn thing"

"It's out of my hands" said Mearing

"Moving up to the world, huh?" said Simmons. "Your booty looks excel-launt"

"You ever say a word to anyone about what happened that night in Quantico, I'll cut your heart out" said Mearing

"You already did" said Simmons

* * *

Kyle and Sulley see Wheelie and Brains in a cage.

"Kyle, listen to me" said Wheelie. "Don't let them exile us"

"Don't let them take us, Kyle" said Brains

"It's a Decepticon trap" said Wheelie

* * *

The Autobots arrived at the Xantium, getting ready to leave Earth.

"Optimus?" said Kyle

"What your leaders say is true" said Optimus. "This was all my fault. I told them whom to trust. I . . . was so wrong"

"That doesn't make it your fault" said Kyle. "It just makes you human for a change"

"Remember this" said Optimus. "You may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves"

Optimus turn around to the rest of the Autobots and Kyle's watch was vibrating.

"I need to know how you're gonna fight back" said Kyle. "I know this is strategy, I know you're . . . you're coming back with reinforcements, something, I know there's a plan. You can tell me. No other human will ever know"

"There is no plan" Optimus replied

"If we just do what they want, how are we gonna live with ourselves?" said Kyle

"You are my friend, Kyle" said Optimus. "You always will be. But your leaders have spoken. From here, the fight will be your own"

Optimus turned around and walked towards the ship. Bumblebee walks towards Kyle and said his final words to Kyle.

"_We're gonna do whatever we can. Make it like it was. You will always be my friend, Kyle. I gotta be going on"_

Bumblebee walks back to the Autobots, leaving Kyle in despair.

"Years from now, they're gonna ask us" said Simmons. "Where were you when they took over the planet? We're gonna say, we just stood by and watched"

_**(6:30 AM)**_

A helicopter was landed and going in the helicopter was Lawrence, Carrie, and Vanellope.

"You both should really look at this as a partnership" said Lawrence. "You both have to stand on the side of progress if you both wanna be a part of history"

* * *

"_Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero"_

The Xantium has been launched. Kyle and Sulley saw it launch up. Then, Kyle phone rang and it was Lawrence calling him. Kyle puts the call on speaker so Sulley could hear.

"You wanted an answer" said Kyle. "You got one'

"_I always get what I want, Kyle. We just needed to be sure"_

"Be sure of what?" said Sulley

"_That they would go without a fight"_

In the sky, Starscream was there and he crashed through the ship, causing it to crash and fall into the Atlantic Ocean.

As Kyle and Sulley see this, the watches came off and Sulley tries to step on them.

* * *

"We all work for the Decepticons now" said Lawrence as they arrived in Chicago

* * *

Kyle and Sulley run to Simmons.

"We need your help to track a phone call" said Simmons. "There's a man on this phone. He's the head of their human operations and he has Carrie and Vanellope hostage"

* * *

They all arrived inside a building. Vanellope and Carrie sat down at a table.

Lawrence walked outside to a penthouse and was talking on the phone with someone.

"Yeah, I'm watching him drive up right now" said Lawrence

Lawrence sees Megatron driving on the streets.

* * *

Dutch was on the computer, locating the location of the call.

"The call was placed en route" said Ducth. "I'm hacking into the camera now. There, that's it. That's a live stream from the camera. Someplace, right, hold on, I can triangulate this. Okay, it's Chicago cell sites. There, I've got it. Trump Tower, Chicago. Lower penthouse"

"We're going" said Sulley

"You sure?" said Simmons

"They've done nothing but try to help us" said Kyle. "And we can be there in 15 hours"

"You're not going alone" said Epps. "I still got my NEST friends out there. I'll round them up, we'll find your girlfriends, we're gonna bring this guy in"

"Why are you helping us?" said Sulley

"Cause that asshole killed my friends, too" Epps replied


	17. Attack Chicago Night

Chapter 17: Attack Chicago Night

A bunch of trucks were driving in the Chicago area to a building. They arrived to the building and the people have a bunch of Sentinel's pillars. One of the pillars were inside an elevator, along with Lawrence, Carrie, and Vanellope.

"They said they were here for our resources, to rebuild their planet" said Carrie

"Yes, but really one resource in particular" said Lawrence. "One unique to our planet"

They reached to the top floor at a baloncy. They all went to the baloncy.

"You're both very smart" said Lawrence. "You see, they can't rebuild without a slave labor force. How many rocks up there in the universe offer six billion workers?"

"Have you've been taking drugs" said Vanellope. "We can't transport people"

"They're not shipping people" Lawrence replied. "They're shipping their planet here"

They went to where Sentinel and Megatron were. Sentinel was placing the pillars in each corner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" said Carrie. "Who invited Sentinel here?"

"Watch" said Lawrence. "They're spreading hundreds of pillars around the globe right now. In just a few hours, they're gonna launch them into orbit and bring Cybertron into our atmosphere. The red one there controls the rest. He triggers that, it starts the whole thing"

"Be gone, insect operatives. Your work is done" Megatron answered

"Your Excellency" Lawrence replied. "He's such a dick"

"You want this shit to happen?" said Vanellope

"I want to survive" said Lawrence. "I want forty more years. You think I asked for this? I inherited a client"

"Yeah" said Carrie. "And when Cybertron's here and we're all their slaves, I guess they'll still need a human leader"

"Don't jinx me" Lawrence replied. "You both want to survive, you both listen to me"

* * *

The police arrived and all the civilians were running.

"It is time for the slaves of Earth to recognize their masters" said Sentinel. "Seal off the city"

* * *

It was now nighttime and a bunch of Decepticon ships, flying around the Chicago area. Including bigger ships where they store the other ships in. The Decepticons were on the streets, shoots everything and everyone.

Lawrence brought Carrie and Vanellope to see the destruction the Decepticons are making. Then, they all went back inside.

"I guess they didn't tell you about this part, did they?" said Carrie

"You think I'm at every meeting?" said Lawrence. "Look, I'm safe. They said I was safe"


	18. Chicago and The Plan

Chapter 18: Chicago and The Plan

Kyle, Epps, Sulley, and Mike were driving to Chicago with a bunch of other guys.

"We had a signal earlier" said Epps. "It's not working"

The radio was on as they reached inside of Chicago.

"This is a national emergency broadcast. Chicago has suffered a massive attack"

Everyone in Chicago was evacuating the Chicago area.

* * *

_"There is a ring of alien ships around Chicago"_

"Our high-range bombers were just knocked out of the sky" said Morshower. "They can 't get through enemy air defenses over the city. Our satellites have been jammed. We have no way to monitor the enemy's movement"

"Our old NEST teams are on stand-down holding at Grissom Air Force Base" said Lennox. "We're about ten minutes from the battle zone. We have Special Forces trying to gain access to the city, and infantry is staging at the perimeter"

"Excuse me, excuse me, it just doesn't make sense!" said Simmons. "Can't we get any eyes in there at all?"

"They keep shooting down our drones" Mearing replied

"They want us blind" said Morshower. "But we do have a couple of mini-drones we're gonna try"

"Well, whoever's manning these UAV drones, can we try to redirect them toward Trump Tower?" said Simmons. "The kid Witwicky, was on his way to Chicago. Said some point-man human op is there, for the Decepticons! Listen, if I know anything, I know this, that kid is an alien bad news magnet"

* * *

In Chicago, a young boy named Kevin McCalister was walking around in Chicago city, trying to get out of Chicago. When he started walking, he bumped in into seven people. Ricky Dillman, Bethany Pearson, Tom Pearson, Jake Pearson, Art Pearson, Lee Pearson, and Hannah Pearson. Kevin knows who they are because they live next door to him.

"Kevin" said Hannah. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah" Tom answered. "We thought you were in France with your family"

"We did" said Kevin. "But apparently, they left me home alone. I'm just trying to evacuated Chicago"

"Same here" said Hannah. "Our parents called us on phones and they said that they got out of Chicago alive. We're just getting out of here"

"Well, come on, let's go" said Kevin before they all started walking.

* * *

Kyle, Epps, and the others arrived somewhere in Chicago. Kyle and Sulley got out of Epps' car and started to walk.

"My God" said Epps. "We came here to find them in the middle of all that?"

"Are we really going out there, Epps?" said Stone

"I'm not going in there" said Eddie

"No one's going in" Epps replied

"We are" said Kyle. "With or without you, We'll find them"

"You're gonna get yourself killed, Guys" said Epps. "Is that what you both want? Is that what you both want? You came all the way out here to get yourselves killed? Huh? Listen to what I'm saying"

"They're here because of us" said Sulley. "Do you understand?"

"Listen, if you go in this building, that's if she's even still alive, there's no way you boys ain't gonna be able to reach them!" said Epps

"What do you suggest we do?' said Kyle

"It's over" said Epps. "I'm sorry, but it's over"

Kyle and Sulley tried to avoid it but a Decepticon ship came by and starts shooting at the humans. Running behind were Kevin, Ricky, Bethany, Tom, Jake, Art, Lee, and Hannah. They slide next to Kyle, Epps, Sulley, and Mike as the Decepticon ship flipped over to transformed different. As the ship was about to fire, it got shot and went down and crashed. Coming out of the ship was a Decepticon.

Tom, Epps, Kyle, Bethany, and Kevin turned around and saw Optimus Prime standing behind them.

"We will kill them all" Optimus stated

The Wreckers arrived and transformed into robot mode.

"Wreckers, kill it" said Leadfoot

"This is going to hurt!" said Roadbuster. "A lot!"

The three Wreckers were ripping the Decepticon piece by piece.

"Your leaders will now understand" said Optimus. "Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!"

Kyle sees the rest of the Autobots coming by. Bumblebee transforms into robot mode as well as the other Autobots.

"We saw your ship blow up!" said Kyle

"The ship" said Roadbuster. "We were never in the ship! We designed the damn thing, didn't we?"

"We were hidden in the first booster rocket to separate" said Leadfoot. "Splashed down back in the Atlantic, just as planned. We ain't going nowhere"

"Yeah, no one's exiling us" said Brains

"The Autobots are staying right here" said Wheelie. "We're gonna help you win this war"

"They're surrounding the city to make a fortress, so that no one can see what they're up to inside" said Optimus. "Our only chance is the element of surprise"

"I think I know where to look!" Kyle replied


	19. The Battle of Chicago

Chapter 19: The Battle of Chicago

"_Minidrone is on approach to Trump Tower"_

"You're telling me Sulley and Kyle are headed into that?" said Mearing

"Poor boys" said Simmons. "Probably never got close"

* * *

"So, you can fly this thing, right?" said Kyle to Bumblebee

Bumblebee said he could barley fly the ship.

"What is that- what is that, what is that? So-so?" said Kyle. "So you so-so can fly this. That feels terrible"

"Don't worry, guys" said Epps. "We're right behind you"

Kyle grabs a shotgun and Sulley gets a handgun. Bumblebee gets in the ship and flies off with Kyle and Sulley.

* * *

In the building, where Carrie and Vanellope are being held hostage, the girls were alone in a room and Vanellope got up to look out the window through a telespoce and she can see Sentinel and Megatron.

* * *

"The city is secure" said Megatron. "The humans cannot stop us"

"As the afternoon falls, the rest of the pillars will reach their launch position" said Sentinel

"This is the victory I promised you so many years ago" said Megatron. "Where we rebuild Cybertron . . . together"

"I have deigned to work with you" said Sentinel. "That our planet may survive! I will never work for you! And you would be wise to remember the difference"

* * *

The ship that Bumblebee is in got up to the balcony. Kyle was the only one getting in the building. Sulley remain inside the ship with Bumblebee. Kyle loaded his shotgun and bent down. Kyle started to hear Lawrence's voice.

"I'm just so sick of this. I'm just sick of waiting" said Lawrence

Kyle got up in front of Lawrence and took a shot at the celling.

"Where are they?" Kyle said, pointing the shotgun at Lawrence. "Where are they?!"

Vanellope and Carrie heard Kyle's voice.

"You've got some balls, kid" said Lawrence

As Vanellope and Carrie entered the kitchen, Laserbeak came out of nowhere and lifted Kyle in the air. Laserbeak threw Kyle out the balcony and Kyle started falling. Vanellope and carrie were caught by two guys in suits. A ship was rising up and on the ship was Kyle. Vanellope and Carrie see him and they broke free and run towards Kyle. They jumped forward to the ship and Kyle caught them.

The ship began shooting the insdie of the building throught the balcony as Vanellopea and Carrie got inside the ship. Laserbeak got on the ship as well and started to attack Kyle as the ship left. The ship crashed into a few buildings and was about to crash and Kyle grabs Laserbeak's neck and placed it on a weapon that is attached to the ship. Bumblebee shoots Laserbeaks's head off and the ship crashed onto the streets.

* * *

Lawrence ran towards Megatron.

"Autobots! They're alive!" said Lawrence. "They're here!"

"Decepticons, defend the pillar!" said Megatron. "Raise the bridges! Find them!"

* * *

Kyle got off from the ground and Vanellope, Carrie, Sulley, and Bumblebee got out of the ship. The rest of the Autobots as well as The Pearsons, Ricky, Kevin, Epps, Mike, and the other soldiers.

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, and Sulley ran to Epps.

"Epps" Kyle answered. "What is that? Is that us?". Kyle was pointed at a camera-like object.

"This thing's a military UAV" said Epps. "Stone, check and see if it's still working'

"Yeah, it's still got power"

"Flight Control, do you copy?" said Epps. "Can, can you rotate? Can you do something?"

* * *

"I think we got something"

"Epps!" said Lennox. "We got Epps!"

"_Can you rotate? Can you do something? Come on, man! Work! Work!"_

"All right, turn the volume up on that!" Lennox replied

Someone use a joystick that controls the military UAV.

* * *

The UAV camera started to move.

"Yes, yes!" said Epps. "Okay, okay, okay! They can see us"

"Chicago is ground zero, everybody!" said Kyle

"Please listen up" said Vanellope. "Sentinel Prime is here and he has the pillars to his Space Bridge. They're on top of a building on Chicago River. It's owned by Hotchkiss Gould Investments. Now, the pillar that controls everything is in the southeast cupola"

"You've got to destroy the pillar" said Kyle. "You have to shoot down the pillar or they're going to transport Cybertron here"

* * *

"Give me a GPS on the building and on that drone!" said Lennox

"Mensurate those coordinates. Shorten the kill chain"

People were finding the coordinates to the building.

* * *

"We need to move before the fighters spot us" said Optimus. "Wait here until we scout a route ahead. Let's roll"

"Ratchet, cover high" said Sideswipe

"Yo" said Kyle. "Think we could use that rocket to shoot down the pillar?"

"We're eight blocks away" said Epps. "We got to get closer to take a shot"

"Not closer. Higher" said Hooch. "We need a clear line of sight"

"And it's across the river" said Epps. "Gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up"

"We only got one shot" said Mongo

"One shot's all we need" said Kyle

* * *

"We got to be able to see around that building from the ground" said Simmons. "Get NSA to send service specs for any cameras in that area. Maybe some are working. Traffic lights. ATMs. Anything"

"General Morshower, requesting diversionary action to the south of the city" said Lennox. "We're coming north and low, you guys drive them to the east"

* * *

All of the Autobots were driving on the streets. The Pearsons, Ricky, Kevin, and Mike got to join them.

"Autobot victory! Autobot victory!" said Brains

Optimus was last one driving until Driller came out of the ground and almost attacked Optimus, which made Optimus lose his trailer. Coming out of Driller was Shockwave, looking at the Autobots.

* * *

Everyone ran into an abandoned warehouse to hide.

"That is one scary-ass Decepticon!" said Jake

"They got my trailer. I need that flight tech" said Optimus. "Shockwave can't hunt all of us at once. Wreckers, we need a diversion"

"Let's get some!" said Roadbuster

"You got that right" said Leadfoot

"Listen, we're gonna circle around to that glass building" said Epps. "And we'll get high enough to make the rocket shot while you guys draw his fire. Let's move!"

"Wait a minute!" said Que. "I'm not letting you go out there without my urban combat prototypes"

"We got to go, Que!" said Sideswipe. "Come on"

"Wait, wait" said Que. "They're great inventions for kicking ass!"

"What are these?" said Bethany

"Those are boomsticks. Armed in thirty seconds. Grapple gloves, for climbing"

* * *

Everyone ran really quickly out of the warehouse and ran on the streets to the glass building.

The Wreckers were driving on the streets with Wheelie and Brains. They see Shockwave and they start shooting at him. Shockwave was about to shoot them back and the Wreckers backed up, leaving Wheelie and Brains on the streets.

"Hey!" said Brains. "Where you going?!"

"Stop, stop, stop!" said Wheelie. "Don't leave!"

"You never leave a 'bot behind!" said Brains "Shit, Shockwave's coming!"

* * *

They arrived at the building and went inside.

"Go for the stairs!" said Epps

"Everyone, this way!" said Kyle

* * *

The NEST team soldiers arrived at Chicago in cargo planes. They began to go in but Startscream came by and crashed into a few planes. Lennox and the other soldiers jumped out of the plane. Once they jumped out of the plane, they began flying in their flying suits forward. They passed through falling buildings and other stuff.

* * *

They were all on the highest floor of the building.

"There, the building with the dome" said Carrie, pointing at the dome.

The building was shaking and everyone looked out the window and they see Deceticons in ships shooting at the building.

"They're shooting at the building!" said Ricky

"This is not a good idea" said Eddie

"What?" said Vanellope

"This is not a good idea" Eddie answered. "The building's unstable"

"Listen, stop for a second" said Kyle. "If we don't do what we came to do, it doesn't matter, we all die, right? That's your target. Come on, man!"

"I don't even care if the building collapses" said Eddie. "I'm having a heart attack anyway"

As Eddie was taking the shot, the building was about to go over.

"The building is going over!" said Epps. "Hang on!"

Everyone started to go up as everything went sliding down. After ten seconds, it stopped.

"It's okay! It stopped!" said Epps

"Guys, look!" Kevin cried out

Everyone looked out the window and two ships were coming.

"Everybody hide!" said Epps

The two ships were in front of the building. In the building, everyone was hiding. A Decepticon crashed through the window and everyone stayed quiet.

Eddie and the Pearsons pushed some objects down to get the Decepticon's attention. Epps threw a smoke grenade at the Decepticon and it went off, causing smoke to the Decepticon.

"Run!" Epps yelled

Everyone started running from the Decepticon and shooting it.

"Shoot the glass!" said Epps. "Jump out the window!"

Everyone jumped out the windows and they were sliding down.

"Shoot the glass!"

The Pearsons, Ricky, Kevin, and Mike shoot the glass. Everyone was dropped on another floor and they were all sliding down fast.

Sulley was grabbing on to a big wire. He sees Vanellope, Carrie, Kyle, and Mike sliding down. Sulley grabs Carrie, then Carrie grabs Kyle, then Kyle grabs Vanellope, and Vanellope grabs Mike. Ricky grabs Bethany then they got the other Pearson kids. Epps and Kevin were grabbing on to big wires and they almost got thrown got the window. Next to the building outside was Shockwave.

"Is everybody okay?" said Epps

"You okay?" said Ricky to Bethany

"The hell was that?" said Art

"Driller-bot is thirsty" said Shockwave as he looked up

"This evil thing's looking at us!" said Kevin

"What?" said Kyle

Epps and Kevin can see Driller coming by.

"It's even got an uglier Decepticon with it!" said Kevin

"We have to evac!" said Epps

Driller was next to Shockwave and drilled inside of the building.

"Sergeant Epps, the stairs are blocked!" said Hooch

"We're trapped!" said Mike

"Okay. How do we get out of here?" said Bethany

"Oh, Lord Jesus, let me just get out of this alive" said Eddie. "Oh Lord Jesus just let me get out of this alive"

Kyle, Bethany, and Kevin looked down, out the window, and they see

Driller coming up.

"Move!" said Kyle. "We got to move!"

"Why do the Decepticons always get the good shit?" said Lee

"Move!" said Mike

"We're about to be eaten, people!" said Lee

Driller cause half the building blocked and crushed it really hard. Everyone inside the building was rolling and sliding. Half of the building was going down and it crashed into another building. Everyone landed on half-broken windows. Kyle sees Vanellope and Carrie falling and Kyle grabs Vanellope and Carrie landed on a fire escape. She was okay as she got up.

Kyle was swinging Vanellope to Carrie and Vanellope landed safely next to Carrie. Vanellope and Carrie see Driller coming towards them. Then, Optimus comes by in his flying suit.

"I'm coming for you!" said Optimus

Optimus began shooting Driller and fighting with. As he was shooting, he crashed into Driller and Driller was broken into pieces. Shockwave sees this and began shooting at Optimus. Optimus crashed into a crane and was tangled into a bunch of wires. The Wreckers come by and saw Optimus.

"Optimus!" Roadbuster called out

"Wreckers!" said Optimus

"We're coming!"

* * *

"Decepticons around the world... launch the pillars" said Sentinel

All of the Decepticons from every country in every place were sending the pillars up to the atmosphere.

* * *

"Ah! We are so lost!" said Wheelie

"Always left out" said Brains

Wheelie and Brains see the crashed ship.

"Ooh. Ka-ching" said Wheelie. "It's time to lay down the law"

"About to bring some hurt now" said Brains

* * *

Everyone ran outside and began running. Kyle can see the control pillar and it was about to start.

"It's starting!" said Kyle. "You see it?"

Then, a bunch of bullets came down. Epps and the soldiers took cover in a building and the others weren't with them.

"Where are the kids?" said Epps

* * *

The others were still walking and they stopped next to a school bus.

* * *

"I give you one thing to do" said Epps. "One thing to do, and you drop the ball on that?"

"I ain't signed up for all this!" said Eddie. "Got aliens blasting at me, running around chasing me! I'm ducking through churches and buildings and all that kind of crap, man! This is bullshit! I ain't signed up for this, Epps. I'm trying to keep it together"

* * *

As they were looking to see if it were clear, Starscream came down and saw the kids.

"What a treat!" said Starscream. "You and me, alone!"

They began running but they split up. Kyle, Vanellope, Mike, Jake, Kevin, Ricky, and Bethany hid underneath the school bus.

"Okay!" said Kyle. "He's after me, not all of you. Quick! Run!"

They ran inside the school bus.

"You can't hide, boy!" said Starscream

Starscream used his buzzsaw to cut the school bus. They made it out of the school bus alive.

"I just love it when your little insect feet try- to run!" said Starscream

Kyle hid behind a van and the others hid with the other kids. Starscream smashes the van to get Kyle.

"I thought you were working for us, boy!" said Starscream

Kyle takes out a grapple glove and puts it one. Once he puts in on, it transforms and a hook pops out of the glove and hits Starscream in the eye. Starscream got up and Kyle came flying off the ground and was swinging. Lennox and a couple of other soldiers came by.

"Target the Decepticon!" said Lennox

Starscream was moving around and Kyle was swinging with the glove on. Kyle crashed through a window in a building.

"Please, you've got to save Kyle!" said Vanellope. "You've got to save him!"

"What the hell is he doing?"

Kyle grabs a boomstick and sets it off.

"This better work, Que" said Kyle

The soldiers were shooting at Starscream and Starscream was shooting at them.

Kyle jumped out the window and landed on Starscream. Kyle stabbed Starscream in the eye with the boomstick.

"I can't see! I can't see!" said Starscream

"Kyle!" said Lennox as he held on to Kyle

"It's on my hand!" said Kyle. "Grab the knife!"

Lennox takes out his knife and tries to cut the rope on the glove.

"You human scum!" said Starscream

"We got twenty seconds on that bomb!" said Kyle

"What bomb?" said Lennox

"You see that bomb?" said Kyle. "Cut it, cut it, cut it!"

"I got it!" Lennox said. "How long do we have?"

Lennox continued cutting the rope. He finally cuts the rope and Lennox and Kyle were falling. The boomstick exploded and so did Starscream.

Bumblebee came by and transformed into robot mode. He got Lennox and Kyle and transformed back into vehicle mode. Lennox and Kyle were on the hood of the car as Starscream's body landed on the ground.

"Well, he's dead" said Kyle

* * *

Bumblebee was driving forward on the streets and the other people were running.

"Hey" said Kyle. "Bee's going to run with the rest of the Autobots and meet us at the edge of the river"

All of the ships were being sucked in one of the bigger ships and one of the ships went inside and crashed.

"It sucked me in!" said Wheelie. "There was nothing I could do!"

Wheelie and Brains got out of the ship and sees a bunch of Decepticons.

"Uh-oh" said Brains. "This is a total cluster"

* * *

"We got to get across the river" said Kyle. "You see that? She said the control pillar was in that first cupola"

Lennox and the other soldiers were starting to move.

* * *

_"Omahawks are inbound. ETA twenty minutes"_

"Okay" said Dutch. "I'm in the traffic cameras"

_"Four Autobots are captured"_

"Oh, my God" said Mearing. "We're helpless"

"Whatever's set to happen, with those pulses getting faster, it's gonna happen soon" said Simmons

_"No sign of Optimus"_

* * *

"How do we get these bridges down?" said Lennox. "Spread out. Check in there"

Lennox and his team ran towards the bridges and Epps and his team came by.

"Epps!" said Lennox. "Epps, I've been looking for your ass. How you doing?"

"Retirement is whack" Epps replied. "Even worse, we can't get across the river to that building, and the Autobots are upstairs, surrounded"

* * *

"Just pan the camera around, all right?" said Simmons

"All right. Pan- pan right. That's you" said Dutch

"What are they doing?" said Mearing. "They're just standing there"

"Hang on" Simmons answered. "Dutch, see if you can hack into the bridge"

* * *

"It's a good day, boys! What do you got?" said Lennox

"Got a ten-man SEAL unit, sir, tasked with vectoring Tomahawks"

"How long?" Lennox asked

"Fifteen"

* * *

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Sulley, Mike, Kevin, Ricky, and the Pearson kids were running to the Autobots and they see the Autobots being held hostage by the Decepticons.

* * *

"All right, you're gonna need your forty Mike-Mikes and frags" said Lennox. "Go full auto. The vibrations jack up their circuits. Snipers, shoot for the eyes. All right, your target is up on top of that building, that cupola"

* * *

"How doomed you are, Autobots" said Sentinel. "You simply fail to understand, that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Activating the bridge"

Sentinel activated the control pillar, making a space bridge.

* * *

Wheelie and Brains were in the control room of the big ship.

"They happy about something" said Brains

"We're in the heart of their ship" said Wheelie. "Let's give them a little ride"

"Oh ho!" said Brains. "We gonna screw this ship up"

* * *

"It's a 128K binary encryption code" said Dutch. "It's difficult . . . but not for me, I'm in. Bridge, down"

* * *

The bridges were going down.

"The bridge is coming down!" said Epps. "Someone's watching over us!"

* * *

"Pleasure working with you, Seymour" said Simmons to himself. "I believe you're supposed to say"

"Good job, Dutch" said Mearing

* * *

The Autobots were trying to break free. Kyle and Kevin see a huge laser from the space bridge being shot in space and in space, pieces of hexagons were connected, making the planet Cybertron.

The Wreckers were getting Optimus out.

"Hurry!" said Roadbuster. "They're triggering the pillars!"

* * *

"Prisoners?" said Lawrence. "You're keeping prisoners?"

"Yes" Soundwave answered

"You need to teach them about respect" said Lawrence. "This was all business, but now it's personal, do you understand me?"

"I understand" Soundwave replied. "No prisoners, only trophies"

"Bee?" said Que. "I think they're going to kill us"

"You!" said "Your time is up"

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Que. "We surrendered! We're your prisoners. Can't we talk this out? We're all a bunch of good chaps! I mean you no-"

The Decepticons blew up Que into pieces.

"You're mine now" said Soundwave as he grabbed Bumblebee.

Bumblebee tried to break free of Soundwave but tried.

"I got to help him" said Kyle as he took out another boomstick

Kyle tries to activate the boomstick but it didn't work.

"Turn around" said Soundwave as Bumblebee turned around.

The Decepticons were about to kill the Autobots until a big ship came down and crashed, making the Autobots fight with the Decepticons again.

* * *

Wheelie and Brains were disconnecting wires from the ship.

"We did it, Brains! We did it!" said Wheelie

"Rip this ship apart!" said Brains

* * *

Bumblebee was fighting Soundwave and when he did, Bumblebee shot Soundwave in the face.

The last big ship was falling.

* * *

"We had a nice run, Brains" said Wheelie. "You and me"

"We gonna die" said Brains

* * *

The ship fell into the Chicago River.

"Come on" said Epps. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, baby! You all come with us!"

All of the soldiers were entering a building.

"Epps, third floor!" said Lennox. "We're going to 45!"

Epps's team was on the third floor and Lennox's team was on the forty-fifth floor.

Lennox looks out the window and sees the Decepticons.

"We got five targets and Shockwave right below us" said Lennox

The soldiers were getting ready to jump and they did. Lennox and another soldier jumped out the windows with parachutes.

"Snipers, take out their eyes" said Epps through his radio.

The Snipers shot the Decepticons in the eyes.

The other soldiers outside placed bombs on the Decepticons' foot and they began to explode. All of the soldiers began shooting at the Decepticons. The Autobots begin shooting at the Decepticons.

* * *

"It's our world now!" said Sentinel. "Commence transport!"

In space, Cybertron was getting closer and closer to Earth.

"Oh my Lord" said Kyle as he and the others looked up.

Optimus Prime came flying by and began to fight with the Decepticons. He began to fight Shockwave and hits him multiple of times. Then, Optimus ripped off his eye and shot the control pillar, Making the space bridge stop.

"Get down here, Sentinel!" said Optimus

"Optimus, you forget your place" said Sentinel before he jumped oof the building. "I bring you Cybertron. Your home! And still you choose humanity"

"You were the one who taught me freedom is everyone's right" said Optimus

Optimus and Sentinel began to fight.

"I will retrigger that pillar!" said Sentinel

"Then you'll have to go through me!" said Optimus

* * *

"Okay, I've got to try and help" said Kyle. "You all stay here"

* * *

"Charge the pillar!" said Sentinel. "Reinforcements! Decepticon ships, fire at Optimus!"

All of the ships were flying to Optimus.

"Decepticons, trigger the pillar!" said Sentinel. "Restart that pillar!"

As the Decepticon ships arrived, they went down and crashed.

Lawrence ran to the control pillar as Kyle did.

"Lawrence!" said Kyle. "Wait!"

Lawrence pushed a heavy object in front of Kyle and Kyle went over it.

"Lawrence!" Kyle called out as Lawrence pulled out a handgun in front of Kyle. "Stop! Stop! No! You can't do this, okay?"

"There's only one future for me" said Lawrence

Kyle and Lawrence began fighting until Lawrence activated the pillar and the spacebridge opened.

* * *

"Cybertron, you are saved" said Megatron. "At last"

Vanellope, Carrie, and Bethany sees Megatron and they began to walk to him.

"Oh, have you come to surrender?" said Megatron

"Was it all worth it?" said Carrie

"Obviously" Meagtron answered

"All your work to bring Sentinel back and now clearly he has all the power" said Vanellope. "It's actually almost tragic"

"You dare lecture me, glitch?" said Megatron

"Your Decepticons finally conquering this planet, and yet, their leader won't be you!" said Bethany

"It will be me!" said Meagtron. "It will always be me"

"In any minute now, you'll be nothing but Sentinel's bitch" said Vanellope

Megatron was about to attack the girls until he looked back and saw Sentinel.

Sentinel continued fighting with Optimus and Sentinel transformed into truck mode.

* * *

Kyle and Lawrence were still fighting.

"You chose sides?" said Lawrence before he stepped on Kyle's chest. "You chose wrong"

* * *

Optimus followed Sentinel and Sentinel transformed into robot mode and they began to fight again.

'Always- the bravest of us!" said Sentinel as he was hitting Optimus. "But you could never make the hard decisions! Our planet will survive!"

Sentinel grabs his big knife and tore off Optimus' right arm and Optimus fell on the ground.

"We were gods once. All of us" said Sentinel. "But here-there will only be one!"

As Sentinel was about to kill Optimus, Megatron came out of nowhere and shoots Sentinel.

"This is my planet!" said Megatron

* * *

Lawrence was looking up in the sky, watching Cybertron being teleported to Earth. He turns around and sees Kyle and next to Kyle was Sulley.

"I just saved a whole other world" said Lawrence. "You think you're both heroes, huh? You think you're both heroes?"

"No" Kyle said. "We're just messengers"

Kyle and Sulley pushed Lawrence onto the pillar and Lawrence was electrocuted and he fell.

The soldiers and Autobots run towards the pillar and Bumblebee knocked it off. The spacebridge was closed and Cybertron was destroyed as all of the Decepticon ship were rising in the sky and back to space.

* * *

"Now. We need a truce" said Megatron. "All I want is to be back in charge. Besides, who would you be without me, Prime?"

"Time to find out" said Optimus before he fights with Megatron.

Optimus and Megatron began fighting and when they were fighting, Optimus rips off Megatron's head.

"Optimus, all I ever wanted was the survival of our race" said Sentinel. "You must see why . . . I had to betray you"

"You didn't betray me" said Optimus. "You betrayed yourself'

Optimus shot Sentinel and Sentinel was now dead and the battle is over.

The rest of the Autobots and soldiers came by. Kyle and Sulley got out of the yellow Camaro and they see Vanellope and Carrie. The boys runs towards to two girls and the boys embraced their girlfriends. After they embraced, Kyle shared a kiss with Vanellope and Sulley shared a kiss with Carrie.

As they were kissing, Bumblebee started taking out Trojan condoms in front of them. They picked up and Kyle heard laughing. The laughing came from Tom, Jake, Art, Lee, Mike, and Kevin.

"You guys" Kyle replied. "It's not funny"

"It is to us" said Kevin, who's still laughing with the boys.

_**(Optimus Prime's POV)**_

In any war, there are calms between storms.

There will be days when we lose faith. Days when our allies turn against us. But the day will never come . . . that we forsake this planet . . . and its people.

_**(POV Off & Epilogue) **_

Simmons was on a roof, on his electronic wheelchair, with a bunch of people. He sees Mearing and he goes to her. Mearing falls on her lap and she and Simmons began to kiss for five seconds. Then, they broke the kiss.

"That's what I call the start of a beautiful future" said Simmons before Mearing got off.

Mearing started to chuckle and said. "Arrest him"

"It was worth it!" said Simmons as Mearing laughing happily. "I'd go to jail for love! I don't care! Go ahead, take me in! I want to go in! Let's go in. Come on, Charlotte, take me in right now!"

* * *

_**Alright, this story is finished. Special thanks to Shinigamilover2 for helping me out.**_

_**Shinigamilover2:Thank you!**_

_**More stories will be posted. So keep that in mind.**_


End file.
